Bishonen Senshi Sailor Moon
by Li'l Yahiko
Summary: Usagi has done it this time. After a new enemy destroys her, she locks her crystal away inside a person's body to revive herself and rise again to save her friends... what she didn't realize was that her new body happened to be a boy... UM ococ ltr
1. A Dream Girl! Usaka, the Reawakened!

_**Bishonen Senshi Sailor Moon**_

(Disclaimer: I don't own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of its characters.)

_A dream girl! Usaka, the reawakened!_

_A dark cloud loomed over the horizon, and evil chuckles were echoing from within, voices that seemed familiar somehow._

_"NO!" A woman's voice cried, sorrow passing through her tear-stained, violet eyes. Other women were there as well, all in just as much agony, all scratched, bruised, and beaten, their strange clothing tattered. _

_Their voices seemed to vanish before hearing the name of whom they were crying for. Eyes met with a body of a woman, engulfed in pink ribbons falling, falling, falling… and also met with a man who caught her, a man in a tuxedo with dark hair. The woman's ribbons turned black, and a white light shined from her chest. _

_The light made the dark cloud screech in pain, then engulfed the entire scene._

_**"I will always… protect you…"** A voice murmured in the light._

_**"Always…"**_

RINGGG

"Ah---" Two blue eyes, flew open at the sound of an alarm, a bright beam of sunlight peeking in from behind his blinds. "Uhhhhh----?"

Raising up, his short blonde hair curving this way and that from the movement that had taken place in his sleep, he stood and shuffled across the room in his blue pajamas, over to his chestnut dresser to look in the mirror.

He leaned his hands on the top of the dresser and stared at his reflection, trying to read something, reach anything from the depths of his mind. _That… dream… What could it mean?…_

"USAKA-KUUUN!"

"AH-" He turned to his door as it flung open. "Oh… K-konnichiwa, Haru-chan…" He said, rubbing his eye with his fist.

"Usaka-kun, what're you doing?" The young girl with wavy, sable hair and large, square-shaped glasses with thick rims, cried. "Cram school! Hell--o!" She was dressed in a navy-blue skirt, white button-down (tucked in), and a brown jacket.

"Huh?" He blinked a few times. "AH-OHHHHHHH!" He cried, panicking. "I FORGOT!" He quickly slipped out of his pajamas, slipping on a pair of jeans as he hopped across the paper-scattered, cola stained floor. "Quick! Look for my homework! It's somewhere on the floor!"

"Uhh---" She looked around, adjusting her glasses. "There it is!" She picked it up out of the corner. "Honestly… Your alarm is set wrong, you know."

"Actually, it had been ringing for twenty minutes. See," He said, tugging on a green sweater over his white undershirt, "I was having this dream and--"

"No time, we've got to go!" She cried, grabbing his wrist. "You are nineteen years old! My mom is your teacher for crying out loud! If you're late… well, I don't even want to go into that…"

"-b-but, Haru-chan, listen!" He cried as she rushed down the stairs of their apartment building.

"Get your shoes on!" She cried, opening her own locker and pulling out her black slide-ons.

"Haru-chan, my dream---" He said, pulling out his white tennis shoes and hopping into them.

"Hurry! We'll miss the bus!"

"I'm COMING!" He cried in frustration, her dragging him along again.

* * *

"Whew! We made it," Haru said, sitting down in her seat. Usaka collapsed next to her, choking for air.

"You run… too fast…" He said, placing his hand against his chest.

"You shouldn't have been oversleeping," Haru said matter-of-factly.

"I--- I couldn't wake up! I was in this deep, strange dream!" He said.

"Dream?" She blinked a few times, adjusting her glasses on her face again.

"Yes, a dream! There were all these girls dressed in mini-skirts-"

"Okay, heard enough," She said flatly.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAAAAAAT!" He cried, entangling his fingers in his golden hair in frustration. "They were all hurt and stuff."

"Whatever…" She said flatly.

"No-no-no-no-no!" He waved his hands around frantically. "Listen! It was- WAAH!" He fell out of his seat. "…ow…"

"You're so brainless," She said. "I swear, clumsy as a pre-teen schoolgirl."

"Ohhh… don't say that…" He said, standing up and brushing off his pants and sitting back down. He decided to ignore her for the rest of the trip and turned to look down the bus.

Three seats down and across the isle, his eyes met with another man's blue eyes. The man had dark hair and was dressed very proper, a white button-down and navy pants.

"Ah-" He said, realizing he was staring. "My bad…" He muttered, turning back around.

The other man stared at his back for a moment, then went back to reading his book.

"What were you looking at?" Haru asked.

"N-nothing…" He said, sinking in his seat, his face flushing slightly. _I felt really weird just now… I felt like… I knew him… creeeepy… _

* * *

"Usaka, do you mind telling me… why your homework is nothing but a crumpled heap of paper?"

"Eh-heh…" He said nervously. He felt himself shrinking under his teacher's gaze. He looked to Haru for help, but she just stood there, arms crossed. "um… Well… uh… Please forgive me, Osaka-sensei!" He cried, throwing his hands together in paper. "I was just working so hard!"

"Um… Okaa-san, Usaka-kun was… really working hard…" Haru said, smiling sheepishly. "I er---saw him. He hasn't been able to put the book down since he got home a couple of days ago!"

"Then… explain to me why every answer except two of them are wrong, dearest daughter of mine," Naru said, holding it out.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT STUFF DOESN'T SINK IN!" Usaka cried, dropping to the floor and sobbing.

Haru sighed. "Usaka-kun… You're hopeless… and you cry like a girl."

"Nuh-uh!" He yelled, looking up at her rather angrily.

"Just go sit down, eh?" Naru said, pushing some of her wavy, brown-red hair behind her ear so that it tumbled down her back with the rest of it.

"Yes, Osaka-sensei…" Usaka mumbled, pouting.

* * *

Class seemed to drag by as Usaka sat in his seat, staring at his book and wondering just exactly what it meant. Soon enough, his mind was wandering back to the dream he had dreamt.

_That… woman…I felt so close to her…_ He closed his eyes, smiling at the thought of her. _Why did I dream of that girl's death? She couldn't have been any older than sixteen or seventeen…She was very pretty…almost…like a princess…_

He opened his eyes and realized he had been sketching out a picture of the woman in his dreams, surrounded in black ribbons as she had been. His fingers dropped the pencil and slowly traced the moon shape on the girl's forehead. _Did I draw that by mistake?… No! It was there, I remember. That's a rather odd hairstyle too. I wonder how long that took her in the mornings, heh… Damn it! Why do I feel so connected to her! Erg…It's very aggravating…I wish I knew her name. Then I'd have something to go by, and I could go find her. I suppose I could ask around later…_

He stared at his picture longingly, leaning his cheek on his hand. _The other people in my dream had to of known her too…Even their names would be something…_

"Usaka!"

"M-ma'am!" He cried, sitting up straight.

"Read from the second paragraph on page eighty-seven!" Naru yelled, hands on her hips.

"Y… Yes, Osaka-sensei!" He flipped through his book very quickly and began to read, rather badly, in English.

* * *

"Oi…" Usaka muttered, trudging home. "If I keep getting grades like this, I'll be in cram school until I'm fifty-eight years old… At this rate, I'll never get into college. Man…" He shoved his hands in his pockets, staring at his reflection in the store windows. "Well… I guess I'd better get home and get started on my homework…"

Suddenly, it seemed as if his reflection changed from himself… to that girl! "Ah!" He blinked, and it was back to the way it was. His shoulders slumped. "Oi…If I keep this up, I'll be going crazy, hai, hai…" He turned and continued to haul himself home. "Maybe I'm already crazy…" He stared at his feet. "Ahh… darn it all… WOAH!"

He felt himself collide with another person, just as he looked up. "Ow!" He said, sitting up on the sidewalk.

"Sorry about that…" Another man's voice said, one that seemed eerily familiar to him.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention…" Usaka said as a hand was outstretched to him. "Domo arigatou…" He said, taking it and being pulled to his feet. Suddenly, he met eye to eye -well almost (he was shorter)- with someone he had only seen earlier that day. "Hey! You're the guy from the bus!" He cried, pointing at him rather overdramatically.

The black haired man stared at him with his saddphire eyes, blinking. "Chiba Mamoru," He said.

"Mamo…" Usaka muttered, looking up at him. "Where have I… heard your name before?"

"Hm? I don't know," Mamoru said, shrugging. "I'm not famous or anything."

"I feel like… I've seen you before… and not just on the bus either…" Usaka said, leaning up closer to his face and squinting his eyes, trying to figure him out.

"I can assure you… we've never met," Mamoru said, holding up his hands, defensively. "I've got to go now. I'm in a hurry…" With that, he turned and left.

"Mamo…chan…" Usaka muttered, watching him go… that is, until he realized what he was doing. "GAH! What's the matter with me!" He took off in the opposite direction of Mamoru, his cheeks steaming red with embarrassment. "Since when did I get all blushy around guys! That's not right! Somebody help me… I'm going crazy!"

Mamoru paused in mid-step and looked back. "I felt like we had met before but…" He shook his head and continued on his way.

As Usaka walked along, the sun vanished behind the horizon, and the moon became the brightest glow in the sky. One of the shadows on the wall changed form as he passed, and two red slits of eyes appeared upon it.

"It's… the one…" A tiny voice said scratchily.

(A/N: Is this not… one of the funkiest ideas I've ever had? I even confused myself with this one… but hey, it's not like other fanfics, and I hope you enjoyed it. BTW, in case you forgot Osaka Naru is Usagi's friend in junior high. She was attacked in the very first episode and goes by Molly in the English version. Also, if you need any translations to certain things, just say so in the review and I'll include them in the next chapter.)


	2. Hidden Within! Sailor Moon Returns!

_Hidden Within! Sailor Moon returns!_

Usaka yawned. If felt as if he was reaching his apartment very slowly. He still had about a twenty minute longer of a walk to get there.

"Brilliant work, Usaka, missing the bus like that he said to himself, glancing up at the moon. "Wow… the moon seems abnormally large and bright this evening," He said to no one in particular. In fact… now that he noticed… there wasn't anybody out on the street. "Now, it's not that late…" He murmured.

Silence swept the streets. Nothing but the wind sounded, and no lights shone except the eerie cast of the moon. He looked around a few times, then shuddered. "Creepy… Where… did all the people go?"

A whisper echoed through the air. "I know… who you are…"

"N… nani?" He looked around nervously. "Um… whispery voice from nowhere, who are you?"

"You are… the one…"

"I'm not anyone… Haru… are you trying to play a trick on me, 'c-cause I don't think it's very funny… so c-cut it out!" He said, stepping back a few feet.

"I'll get you…"

"Yeep…" He choked, turning and taking off down the street. "HELP! HELP!" He cried, turning to look behind him. Shadows were engulfing the buildings and streets behind him, and they were catching up very quickly.

"Don't… fight it…"

"I'm not fighting! I'm running!" He cried, tears rolling down his cheeks in small waterfalls. "Who the hell are you!"

He turned the corner and spotted his apartment building up ahead. "Oh, now you show up," He said to the building, bolting in through the glass doors. He slipped out of his shoes, not even bothering to put them in his shoe locker and continued up the stairs. "Kami-sama, if I did anything to offend you or the spirits, I apologize right now and hope that you get rid of the shadows that are TRYING TO EAT ME!"

He swung himself around the corner of the landing and headed up the second flight, panting out of exhaustion. Finally, he reached his floor and bounded down the hallway. He passed his room completely and ran straight to Haru's door.

"HARU!" He squeaked, out of breath, pounding on the door. "Open… the door!…"

The door slipped open, and Haru's head peeked out. "U…Usaka-kun?" Her eyes flattened. "You need to copy my homework again?"

"No! L-listen…" He gasped. "There… There's this voice… and these shadows… and they're f-following me… and I need your help…!" He wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "You… you gotta help me…!"

"Usaka-kun? Are you feeling okay?" She looked concernedly at him.

"Look! I'll show you!" He said, shoving past her into her one room apartment. "Look! Look…" He said, staring out the window. "What?… Where'd it go?…"

The street had been lit up once again, and people were walking and driving as if they'd never left.

"I… I don't understand…" He muttered, his shoulders slumping. "This is so confusing. I know what I saw…"

"Um… Usaka-kun… maybe you should go lie down," Haru said, placing her hands against his shoulders.

"You believe me, don't you, Haru-chan?" He turned towards her, staring down into her eyes, but before she could answer, he felt woozy and collapsed on top of her.

"Usaka-kun! Usaka-kun!" was the last thing he heard before the world around him went black.

* * *

He felt as if he was swimming, wherever he was. His eyes opened to reveal an empty abyss of swirling colors all around him. There was no ground nor a ceiling, but there was a bright, white light in front of him, only a short distance away. 

Something was telling Usaka to go closer to it, and so he began swimming in that direction, glancing around to make sure he was the only one there. "Hello?" He called, and his voice echoed around him.

The bright light was much closer now, and he sped up to reach it. As he did, the light shined even more brightly, then dimmed and disappeared, revealing only one thing.

"It's a girl?" He questioned, staring at the bubble in front of him. It was just like any other bubble from a child's toy, but there were two differences. One was the fact that it was larger than he himself was; another was that inside, a woman sat with her knees to her chest and her eyes closed. He placed his hand against the bubble. "Hello?"

"Oh…" She said, lifting up her head. Her large, blue eyes slowly opened.

Usaka gasped. It was the girl from his dream! "AH! You're that girl!" He said.

"N… nani?" She questioned, letting go of her knees. Suddenly, the bubble popped, and she stretched out at full length.

Usaka blushed. "Um… you might want to cover up…" He muttered, looking away.

"You are… a man?" She questioned, leaning close to his face.

"Um… yeah," He said slowly, glancing back at her. He was especially interested in the crescent moon on her forehead.

"Oh… NO!" She cried suddenly, making him jump back. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This isn't right!" She then burst into tears, rolling down her face in miniature waterfalls.

"What's… not right?" He looked around, wondering if maybe he had done something wrong.

"You! You're supposed to be a girl!" She moaned, pointing at him.

"I am?" He asked, taken aback.

"Hai, hai!" She sobbed, her lower lip quivering.

"Uh… sorry?" He said, as if it was his fault that he was male and not female. "Listen… where are we… and who are you?"

"Oh?" She recovered from her tantrum and turned to him again. "We're in your mind."

"My… wait, what?"

"Your mind. I am Usagi!" She said happily.

"Er… Usagi… why are you… in my mind…?"

"I sealed my crystal in your body a long time ago so that one day I could set myself free and protect my friends… once I got strong enough again."

"Why do your friends need protection?… hold up, there's a crystal in my body?" He was seriously starting to question his sanity. "WHAT'S A DAMN CRYSTAL GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"

"Hm? Oh, right! It transforms me!" Usagi said, swimming up close to him.

"What?"

"I can explain better later… but the important thing is that I get reconnected to my power. There is a new darkness appearing on the horizon, and I must stop it," She said seriously. "Now… take my hand…" She held it out to him.

Usaka stared at her for a moment. "O…kay…" He said hesitantly, reaching out. His palm slowly slid into hers, and a bright light engulfed them both.

* * *

"WAH!" He cried, rising in his own bed. He looked around quickly, his hand placed firmly on his heart. 

"Usaka-kun!" Haru said, getting up from her spot on the floor and running to him.

"H---Haru-chan?" Usaka questioned, rubbing his eye. "Was I sleeping?"

"You fainted at my house! What happened? Are you all right?"

"Yeah… yeah…" He said, waving his hand to silence her. "I just er… ran too much, you know… overheated… dehydrated… so on…" He lied.

"A…are you sure?" Haru asked.

"Hai, hai!" He exclaimed, beaming at her. "I'm fine, see?" He waved at her to assure her. "Just fine!"

"Well… if you feel bad… don't hesitate to come knock on my door. If you ever need anything… I'm right down the hall…" She said, standing.

"Okay! See you!"

The door shut.

"Oi…" He said, wiping his forehead with his wrist. "I'm crazy… Soooo crazy…"

He stood and left his room, remembering that he needed to put his shoes away before the owner complained. Heading down the step, he sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. _That… woman… Usagi… I can't stop thinking about her…_

He arrived at the bottom and headed into the lobby. Surely enough, his shoes were still laying in the floor. He sighed at his stupidity and picked them up. He pulled open his locker and was about to place his sneakers back inside when he froze.

"Hold on… it's so much darker in there than usual…" He murmured, cocking his head to the side to get a better look inside. "Nah… I'm just being paranoid…" As he said this, he felt chill run through his body, as if the blood in his veins had iced. The shadow within the boxed area seemed to spread out, hiding everything in it's path.

Usaka's shoes hit the floor and he stared at the black object, slowly consuming the wall in front of him.

"What… the heck… is that?…" He said slowly, but he didn't wait to figure out, tugging on his tennis shoes and heading out the glass doors.

He looked back as he ran, and the shadow slipped from the wall, forming itself in the shape of a body of a woman. He slid to a stop, suddenly engulfed into seeing what the creature was.

The glass doors busted into millions of shards, and he threw his arms in front of his face to keep them from getting in his eyes.

"Shadia!" The monster yelled, finishing her transformation. She was a rather strange looking creature with pointed, elf-like ears, dressed in a long black dress with splits up both sides. It had long sleeves with fluttering ends, and her hair was black as well, tied up in three large braids (on the left, on the right, and in the back). Her skin was purple, and her eyes were red. Her lips were pink, and there was the katakana mark for 'kuro' on her left cheek.

"Sha-what?" He asked.

"Shadia's got you now!" she cried, flying at him.

"GAHHH!" He cried, running. "What're you after me for!"

"Give Shadia the crystal!" The monster yelled, easily catching up and swing out her clawed, purple hand at him.

"I DON'T HAVE IT, REALLY!" He screamed. She slashed four marks into his back, making him wince. "I have to lose her!"

He ran faster than he ever had, slipping his way around the corner. "Too… much… running…" He panted.

_Let me take care of it! _

"Oh, no! I'm crazy! I'm being chased by a monster, and now I'm hearing voices in my head!" He moaned. "Hey, wait--- I recognize that voice… Usagi-chan?" He looked around as he headed down an empty ally. "Where are you?"

"I already told you!" She cried. "I'm in you!"

"I wish!" He cried.

"HEY!" She exclaimed. "… Okay, just listen, hm?"

"I'm having a bit of difficulty right now!" He said. "How about lat-aaah!" He threw his hands against the brick to keep from busting his head open at the dead end. "Uh-oh… now I'm in trouble…" He turned around, placing his back against the wall.

"Shadia!" The monster said, her eyes gleaming with malice. She licked her lips excitedly.

"Um… excuse me… ma'am… I'm really not out to get you or anything, so uh--- could you--AAH!" He threw his hands up as she slashed her claw down on him. His sleeves were now in shreds. "STOP!"

_I told you to listen! _Usagi cried inside his ears. _Repeat after me!_

"Listen, Usagi-chan, I don't have time to be talking to the voice in my head!" He yelped.

"Shadia… wants the crystal… Give Shadia the crystal!" The monster yelled.

"Um… Usaka doesn't know why we're talking in the third person, but he would give Shadia the crystal if he had it…" He whimpered, wishing desperately that the wall behind him would burst.

_Say what I tell you to!_

"What good will it do?" He said.

_Just trust me!_

"I don't really have a choice! Yow!" He barely dodged Shadia's attack, hitting the ground hard and scraping up his already injured arms. He slipped his way around the beast and headed back for the street. "That hurt… I don't want to do this!" He sobbed, small waterfalls rolling down his cheeks. "Haru! God! Anyone! SAVE ME!"

_I'll save you! Just calm down! _Usagi exclaimed.

"Tell me what to do, voice in my head!"

_Usagi! My name is Usagi! _

"Whatever!"

_Repeat after me!_

"Okay…!"

_Moon Eternal, Make-up!_

"What's this situation got to do with make-up!"

_JUST DO IT! _

"Okay! I got it… Moon… Eternal… Make-up!" He cried. "Ah----" He felt himself being pulled away from himself. It was like falling unconscious… but not quite… He was surrounded in white light, and someone was passing him.

_What's going on! _He thought.

"Don't worry… I've got this taken care of," Usagi's voice said to him. Darkness engulfed his eyes.

* * *

He felt like he was floating once again. His eyes opened, and he found himself in the same place he had been, but this time he was alone. He rose up to where he figured was up and glanced around. "AH!" He cried, spotting the small white light and swimming to it. "Usagi?" 

When he reached it however, he came to realize that this was no woman in a bubble, but a portal to what looked to be the street. He looked through it and spotted Shadia flying towards him. "GAAAAAAH!" He cried, horrified. "Shadia's come to get Usaka! I mean… Shadia's come to get me!"

"I don't think so!" A voice from the outside of the portal said.

_Usagi? _He thought to himself. _How'd she get out there? How am I in here? Where is here again? _

"Take this!" Usagi cried. "Starlight… Honey Moon… Therapy Kiss!"

Suddenly, his window was blinded by massive amounts of fuchsia colored light. He squinted his eyes, trying to see through. "What's going on?" He wondered.

"NOOOO! Shadia will not be defeated by Sailor Moon! Shadia will not be defeated! AHHHHHHHGGGGHHH!" Shadia cried, the pink light breaking her into a million particles or more.

Usaka's mouth hung open with shock as he watched, unblinkingly. _Sailor… Moon?… _He pondered. Before he could continue, the world around him became white again, then black once more.


	3. Usagi’s Promise! The Memory and the Stor...

_Usagi's Promise! The Memory and the Story!_

Usaka's eyes flew open. He had his back up against another wall, and the cut marks upon it were in serious in pain. He winced as he moved forward, glancing back at the small, bloody spot where he had been. His arms were in about the same condition. "I'd better… get this fixed…" He murmured, heading back to his apartment building.

* * *

He'd locked himself in the privacy of his room, removed his first aid kit from his bottom drawer, and sat down on his bed Indian-style. "Oookay…" He said, pulling his shirt off. "This is going to sting…" He assured himself, pouring a bit of alcohol onto a cloth pad. He placed it regretfully against his arm, then forced himself not to scream.

_You're in pain because of me…_

"What?" He looked up into his mirror across the room. "Usagi-chan!" He exclaimed, seeing her sitting in his mirror, looking regretfully at him.

"I never did get your name," She said, leaning her cheek on her hand, crossing her legs.

"Usaka… and um… you never did get any clothes, did you…" He blushed.

"Well, I'm in your mind. Imagine me some," She said innocently.

He looked down at his own clothing, and when he looked back up, she was wearing them. "Gomen…" He said.

"It's all right! They're nice," She said happily. "Domo arigatou, Usaka-kun!" She beamed at him.

"You… you're welcome…" He muttered. "So, um…" He started cleaning his other arm. "How are you inside of my mind, and… what's this crystal that the freaky monster thing was after?"

"It's a really long story," Usagi said, laying down on the reflection of his bed. "Oi… so long…"

"Is it? How far does it go back?" He asked.

"Back to when I was fourteen… and even before that when I was the princess of the moon so many years ago."

"Princess?… of the moon?"

"Mm," She responded, raising up. "I was Princess Serenity, daughter of the queen. We lived on the moon in our kingdom, and we were happy and peaceful. I had four protectors, the Sailor Senshi, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, and they were my best friends…"

She went on to tell him about Prince Endymion, the rise of the Dark Kingdom, and the fall of her own. She told him about the ginzuishou and how her mother had used it to save everyone at the cost of her own life, sending them all away to be reborn on earth.

Usaka was infatuated with the story. "Go on," He urged.

She continued about when she was fourteen, and she came across Luna, the talking cat from the moon who at the time didn't know she was Princess Serenity (neither did Usagi for that matter). Luna gave her a special brooch that transformed her into the pretty senshi, Sailor Moon. She then became the superhero who went out to protect others on behalf of the moon. On this journey, she gained help from her protectors, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and the ever handsome and mysterious Tuxedo Kamen. Usagi was soon revealed to be the princess they had been searching for, and she remembered her past, and her love for Tuxedo Kamen, who in the past was Prince Endymion. The Dark Kingdom took him away and brainwashed him, and only after playing him their song on her locket did he return to her. She used the ginzuishou upon her moon rod and destroyed Beryl and Metallia (the Dark Kingdom's leaders).

"Wow…" Usaka whispered.

"There's more…" She said, sighing.

"Who is Tuxedo Kamen?" He asked.

"Oh… my love… he was my boyfriend… until I died."

"-and you just called him Tuxedo Kamen?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, of course not!" She giggled. "I called him Mamo-chan!" She said.

"Mamo… chan?… Ah! You mean Mamoru!" He exclaimed, standing.

"You know Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked eagerly.

"Not personally, but I ran into him on the street today! I felt like I'd met him before, and now I know why! He was your lover, Usagi-chan!"

"Oh, I'd give anything to see Mamo-chan again!" Usagi squealed with delight, imagining him.

"I'd give anything for someone to love me like you love him…" He said, smiling shyly.

* * *

In her room, Haru slowly turned on her futon and slowly whispered, "Usaka… kun…"

* * *

Usagi finished telling him her story, up to when The Three Lights had left to their home planet with Princess Kakyuu.

"Tell me… about how you died," Usaka said, staring at her reflection with enchanted eyes.

"I was eighteen years old. Mamo-chan and I were engaged to be married, and we were so happy… Then, Rei-chan sensed a disturbance on the horizon, and the senshi and I figured we should check it out. The shadows were changing, becoming monsters, like Shadia this afternoon. We attacked them, and we had almost won, when…"

"When…"

"When their queen arrived… She… I never saw her face. I only saw her cloak, and she extended her arm before I could even blink… It ripped my brooch off of my chest, and my henshin was cancelled out. Before I could even return to normal, she smashed her hand through my chest… through my heart… and I felt myself dying… Mamo-chan caught me, and she disappeared into the horizon, laughing, as if I was a joke…. But I wouldn't give up. I took my brooch into my hand and opened it, setting my crystal, the ginzuishou free, for no one could use it anymore. It floated above me, and it absorbed my soul… as I died… I looked into my friends' eyes… They were all crying… and I promised them… That I would always be there to protect them."

Usaka bit his lip to prevent himself from crying. "You… gave up your life… so you could save them… and… you never got to stay with Mamoru…"

" Nineteen years ago, right after I died, I sent my crystal in search of a body to reside in, so that I could be reborn. Your body was the one that it chose… I'm sorry… I'm a burden to you…"

"NO!" He cried, running to the mirror and placing his hands against the reflection. "You're no burden, Usagi-chan… I promise I'll help you, Usagi-chan… Usagi…chan…" He was crying, placing his face up against the mirror. "I promise! I'll help you be set free!"

Usagi busted into tears, but she smiled and touched his hands with hers, and his face with hers. "Domo… Arigatou… Usaka-kun…" She sniffed. "I'll do what I can to help you too…"

"W… with what?"

"With anything…" She said. "We're connected now… so we should be friends…"

"Yeah… friends…" He said, smiling. "Friends…"

* * *

"Usaka-kun! Usaka-ku-" Haru said, pounding on his door.

"Yes?" He opened the door, dressed in a black pair of pants and a red, long-sleeved shirt. He had his bag over his shoulder and a smile on his face. "Konnichiwa, Haru-chan!"

"Usaka-kun… you're ready to go?" Haru exclaimed.

"Sure am!" He said happily. "Let's go, or we'll be late!" He walked off ahead of her.

"S… sure…" She whispered, a blush running across her cheeks. _Usaka-kun… _

* * *

Usaka glanced down the bus. _Is Mamoru here? I've got to find him for Usagi-chan! _He checked every seat for him, but there was nothing. "Hmm… Damn…"

"What?" Haru asked.

"Oh… I was just, er- looking for someone…" He said, rubbing the back of his head, glancing back at her.

"Oh, really," She said flatly, an all but happy expression on her face.

"AH--- excuse me? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, never," She said, crossing her arms and looking away. "So… what's her name?…"

"Huh?" He blinked dumbly. "I'm looking for a man."

She scoffed, shocked. "USAKA-KUN! You aren't-"

"Hm….?… I'm looking for a man named Chiba Mamoru…. For a friend… Wait… You didn't think---"

"O-of course not!" She sputtered, blushing.

"Why would you care anyways?" He blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, um… we're friends… I want to know what's going on in your life, you know?…" She said, twiddling her thumbs. "I don't want any major secrets between us… We've been friends since we were little…"

"Yeah…" He said, sitting in silence for a moment.

"Do you remember… when we were little… and you told me that you dreamed about a beautiful princess with long, golden hair?…"

"Huh? No… I didn't remember that until now…" He said, staring at her interestedly. "How do you remember that?…"

"I remember everything you tell me, Usaka-kun…" She looked up at him suddenly, deep into his saddphire eyes. "Usaka, I---" Her shoulders slumped. "Nevermind…"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Really, what?"

"NOTHING!"

He laid his hand on his knee and stared at her back curiously for a moment. _Haru-chan sure does act strange sometimes… How could I have forgotten about my dream… That must have been… Princess Serenity of the moon… _

He folded his hands together, propped up on his knees by his elbows. He leaned his face on his hands and stared off into space.

_Usagi-chan… She's pretty cute and very sweet… No wonder Mamoru loved her so much…I hope one day a woman will love me that way…_

Haru slowly glanced back over her shoulder for a moment and watched him, starry eyed. _Oh, Usaka-kun… one day I'll tell you how I feel… but until then…I'm just going to have to keep my mouth shut… I'm not brave enough to say anything now…but someday… someday…_

The bus sped off down the road, the two off in their own little worlds.

(A/N: This was basically a filler chapter of sorts to explain what happened to Usagi and also to open up the relationship between Haru-chan and Usaka-kun --. In chapters to come, he'll be meeting up with the senshi! Sorry to say that Mamo-chan won't be making an appearance for a little while though. I must build the tension! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -ahem- Please review if you would be so kind. Domo arigatou! This chapter goes out to you Diamond Forde, 'cause you're so nice to me! )


	4. Usagi's Follies! The Man Who Looked Like

_Usagi's follies! The man who looked like a woman!_

"Man… man… man…" Usaka moaned, lagging down the street with a test paper in his hand with oodles of red marks on it as if it had gone into a serious battle with no weapon or experience whatsoever (That was how Usaka was feeling anyways). "Man…" He said again.

_You know, I never did all that well in school either, _Usagi said innocently.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT STUFF DOESN'T SINK IN!" Usaka sobbed, tears slipping down his cheeks in miniature waterfalls. "I need a tutor… a woman tutor… a pretty one… with… long, curvy legs… and great big-

_I don't think that would help you pay attention to your studies, you know, _Usagi said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah… but a guy can dream, right?" He said, smiling and laughing.

_Yes, they can, but you might want to dream a little quieter, 'cause people are looking at you, _Usagi replied.

Usaka felt just then as if a ton of bricks had fallen from somewhere in the sky and landed right on his head one by one by one. He blushed in humiliation and began bolting down the street back towards his apartment.

_Told you so… _Usagi said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

"Well, on the plus side of the day, at least I got out of cram school while it's still daytime." He said, slamming his book-bag down upon his bed. "What do you say we go snag some lunch, eh?"

_Sounds like a plan!_ Usagi cheered. _-cause if I'm correct, you haven't eaten a thing in at least the past two days! _

Usaka wrapped his arms around his small stomach. "Yeah… really…"

_So, how are your wounds healing up? _

"They're healing really fast. The wound on my back only hurts if I apply a lot of pressure to it. Hopefully, no one decides to push me down today…" He said, pushing up the sleeves of his shirt to check his arm abrasions. "My arms are mending nicely too. You can barely tell I was even hurt, but then again, I suppose the wounds weren't all that deep to begin with."

_I'm glad you're okay._

"Me too," He responded, pushing his sleeves back down. His stomach then interrupted the silence with a large growl. "FOOD!" He exclaimed, rushing out the door at lightning speed.

_BANZAI! _Usagi celebrated as the door slammed behind him.

* * *

"Now I remember why I haven't eaten in two days…" Usaka muttered, his forehead placed firmly against the glass of a restaurant window. "I don't have any money to my name!" The little waterfalls were flowing again.

_Why don't you get a job? _Usagi suggested.

"I don't have time for a job. In all my free time I need to study… My grades are bad enough as it is… Though it's really not my fault that stuff doesn't sink in… Ohh, I'm HUNGRY…!"

_-but, Usaka-kun, you'll die if you don't have money for food! _Usagi cried.

"Yeah, tell me about it…" He muttered, watching all of the happy diners inside, enjoying their meals.

"Excuse me… but who are you talking to?" A woman's voice asked.

"Please, don't bother me now, Miss Lady, because I am basking in the delirium that I am currently experiencing in which that food comes through this very window crying, 'Eat me, Usaka, eat me!', and I'm all, 'okay!', and I start munching on it, and all is good, and I am happy…." He muttered, sliding down the pane of glass.

_WHEN DID YOU LOSE YOUR MIND! _Usagi cried, horror-struck.

"Um… are you okay…?" The woman asked, sounding slightly disturbed.

"Oh, yeah… I'm just great… Fine… dandy… I'm STARVING to DEATH…" He said, sliding a little farther down.

"Don't you have any money?" The woman asked.

"I'm just a stupid ronin who can't even get into college! I'm stuck in cram school all the time! Where am I going to find the time to work and get money when I'm at home studying all the time for a test I'm never going to pass?" He sobbed, the waterfalls running free-flow now.

_GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! _Usagi yelled.

"Oh… well…" Suddenly, a hand was extended towards him, and his eyes rolled to meet it, glancing at the bills grasped within it. "Here. Take this. It's not much, but I can't just leave you like that."

"Oh, my God! THANK YOU!" He cried, snatching the bills and kissing them. "Thank you… uh…." He looked down at her feet.

Pastel green shoes… long, curvy, slender legs… a mini hoop skirt that matched the shoes… a white, button-up blouse… a white jacket… a perfect neck with a small, gold chain glinting upon it… soft, pink-painted lips… small, oval glasses… large, blue eyes with long eye lashes… shoulder-length, blue hair pushed back behind her ears…

"My God, you're beautiful!" He exclaimed, then regretted saying it.

_Oh, yeah, Usaka, smooth going… That's exactly what you should say to a complete stranger who's at least fifteen years older than you! _Usagi raved. She was obviously still angry about the stunt he had pulled moments ago.

"Thank you," She responded simply. "You might want to find some way to get some money though. This won't last you but a few days, and there aren't many people as giving as I am out there… Good luck with your studies! Sayonara!" -and she was gone.

"It's too bad. I didn't catch her name… Oh, well! LUNCH IS ON ME!" He cheered.

_Yeah, it will be if you keep daydreaming like that! You're about to run into a---_

**BAM! **

_…wall…_ Usagi sighed.

"Owwww…." Usaka moaned, rubbing his forehead.

* * *

Usaka had decided to go for one of his favorites, the American cheeseburger. Of course, the best place to get that was at Game Crown, which had added a fast-food section a few years ago.

Sitting at a white table with red booths on each side, he waited rather impatiently for his order. His eyes traveled to all of the other teenagers sitting at other tables and eating, longing for their food.

"Here you are, sir!" A young waitress said, setting down his plate in front of him.

"THANK YOU!" He cried, nodding at her. "Er-" He checked her nametag. "Momo!"

The brown-haired waitress nodded at him, her purple eyes twinkling. "Enjoy!" She said, then hurried off to another table.

"YAY!" Usaka cried, taking a large bite out of it.

_Hmm…_ Usagi murmured.

"What's up, Usagi?" He asked quietly, swallowing.

_I sense something…Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I feel that something is wrong here…_Usagi muttered worriedly.

"Really?" He said, swallowing another bite of food and taking another one. "In here?… Now?…"

_Either here or near here…All I know is that there is a bad feeling in the atmosphere…_

"I don't feel anything," He said, chewing on a few more bites of food.

_Well, when I was alive, I had a psychic friend, Rei, and she taught me how to sense things a year before we were attacked… _

"Oh, yeah, you told me about that…" He murmured, taking a sip from his soda. "So… what exactly are these guys after?"

_Crystals, and not just mine. I figure we'll find out more once we find the senshi, _Usagi said seriously.

Usaka sat in silence for a long time, finishing his meal and thinking. "Hey… Who all has these crystals…?" He whispered.

_I'm not sure… probably everyone…_Usagi said. _Either that or pure people. Most of the time it's about purity. _

"Well, that counts me out," He said, smiling half-heartedly.

_Don't be silly! _Usagi said. _You're pure! _

"Maybe I shouldn't be… I don't want to be attacked…" He said, running his hand through his hair. "Oh, well…" He picked up his tray and set it on top of the trash can. "I think I'll play a little while."

_-but you only have a little bit of money, _Usagi said. _You should probably save it. _

"Probably…" He said disappointedly, his shoulders slumping as he stood in front of the Sailor V arcade game.

"Are you playing?"

"Huh?" He looked up. The waitress from before was standing next to him, watching him eagerly. "Oh, sure!" He stepped back, smiling at her. "Sorry for blocking your way, Momo."

"It's all right," She said, nodding in his direction.

He turned to head off back to his apartment. "I guess I should study some more for the big exam…even though it won't make any difference…" He sighed.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed off and on behind him, and a scream echoed through the air.

"Huh?" He turned around.

A shadow had erupted from the Sailor V arcade system and formed into the shape of a woman. Momo screamed, falling out of her seat.

"OH, NO!" Usaka cried.

_It's one of them! _Usagi exclaimed.

The enemy finished her transformation, looking like a dark-version of Sailor V. Her long, orange hair flowed down her back, and the black bow tied it up. Her mask was black as well, just as her skirt and bandana. Her bow, shoes, and gloves were completely red. "Dark Senshi!" She cried.

Momo screamed again.

Dark Senshi did a movement that Sailor V did in the game, then pointed at Momo's forehead.

She cried out as a black mark appeared in the spot to which she was aiming at. Then, bursting from that spot came a sparkling crystal of all different colors. The life within her eyes vanished, and she collapsed to the ground.

"MOMO!" Usaka cried. He looked around, and, noticing that everyone had either fainted out of fear or run out screaming, he decided to bring out Sailor Moon once again.

_Let's do it! _Usagi yelled.

"Right!" Usaka cried. "Moon Eternal, Make-up!"

He felt himself slipping away from his body and into his mind, and a spirit was passing him to take control of the body.

Dark Senshi turned in his direction. "DARK SENSHI!" She yelled angrily. Suddenly, a red-orange blast erupted from her finger, and hit the transforming Sailor Moon in the chest.

Usaka felt himself lurch forward again, and, before he could balance himself, fall flat on his face. "Ow…" He muttered.

"Dark Senshi…" The monster said furiously, bearing her fanged teeth.

"Damn, lady," He said, rolling on his back and pushing himself up with his arms. "Wait a minute…" There was something strange going on. That… That wasn't his voice… was it? "What's wrong with my voice!" He cried in a high-pitched, girlish shriek.

Dark Senshi didn't waste any time taking Momo's crystal while he was contemplating his problem.

He lifted his hands to his face. "White gloves…?" He questioned, horrified. His eyes widened as a realization started to wash over him. "Oh, no, no…" He said, reaching up and feeling the top of his head. "Odango…!" He cried, running his fingers down through his now long, silky hair. He then pushed his hands against his chest. "Something's there that wasn't before!" He squeaked, grimacing at the sight of the skirt. Slowly, hesitantly, he slipped his hand down underneath the skirt. "-and down here something's missing!" He then screeched out, mortified. "I… I'm Sailor Moon!"

Dark Senshi held the crystal in her hands, licking her lips. "This crystal is Dark Senshi's… Dark Senshi will devour this beautiful mind… Yes…"

**_I've got to do something,_** Usaka told himself, standing up. **_-but how can I do it looking like THIS! I'm no woman… or at least… I wasn't… Dear Lord, what's going on! _**

He shook his head to send his dangling hair behind his wings and sighed dejectedly. "Hey, you! Er- STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Hum?" Dark Senshi glanced up at the bishonen gone bishoujo senshi.

"Um… give that crystal back to Momo! Er-please… or I'll um… I'll make you regret it!… I guess…" He said nervously. He could feel his now perfectly curved, milky-colored knees shaking.

Dark Senshi just stared at him.

"I… er… I mean it!"

Dark Senshi chuckled slightly. "Kill…" She said.

"Er… no, that's not necessary… I mean, um… that is… uh… just give Momo back her crystal…." Usaka said, backing up against the wall.

"This crystal belongs to Dark Senshi…"

"Why do you guys talk in the third pers-AAHH!" He screamed as a gold light rammed towards his feet. He screamed out like a girl-for despite his mentality he was one now- and headed towards the door. "HELP, HELP! SAVE ME! USAGI? WHERE ARE YOU!"

There was no voice in his mind.

"Oh, my God…" He said, his eyes widening. "She's…gone?… Is she… No, no… can't think like that…" He burst through the door and out into the street. "What do I do? What do I do?… Oh, what did Usagi do last time?"

"Dark Senshi!"

He screamed again, turning around. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Dark Senshi headed towards him.

He shut his eyes tight and screamed as loud as he could out of fear, and the red orbs on the odango glowed.

The monster was suddenly screeching in pain, holding her ears as she tried to block out the intensified noise.

"AHHH--uh?" He stopped, staring at the wailing monster. "She… stopped… Okay… Here's my chance… Think, Usaka, think!…"

He shut his eyes tight, trying to remember what Usagi had done.

"Come on… come on… I need to stop this monster…" He felt his hand warm for a moment. "Hm?" He opened his eyes and lifted up the sparkling object in his hand. "Some sort of wand?… a tier maybe?…"

Dark Senshi had quit screaming.

"Oh, no, she's recovering!" He cried fearfully. "Come on, think faster, you stupid moron!… Oh, great, I'm thinking out loud again… AH!"

The thought suddenly hit him.

_"Starlight… Honey Moon… Therapy Kiss!"_ Usagi had said.

"Then, that must be what this is for!" He cried, holding out her tier. "All right then, come and get me, Dark Senshi!"

She roared and came bolting at him.

"Starlight… Honey Moon… Therapy Kiss!" He cried, and it emitted large amounts of pink and white light that seemed to burst into feathers and consume the monster.

When it all cleared, the monster became a shadow on the wall and disappeared.

"I… I did it… I beat the monster… WOO!" He jumped up and down, arms in the air, celebrating. "Ah-ha-HA! I'm the greatest! Ah-um?" He stopped as something appeared in the place where the monster had been. "Momo's crystal!" He exclaimed, taking it in his hand tenderly.

* * *

Back inside the Game Crown, he knelt down next to the unconscious Momo and placed the crystal back inside her forehead. "Momo… Are you all right now?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You… You saved me… Who are you?…"

"I'm U---" He froze, recalling Usagi's story. "I'm Sailor Moon. I'm a superhero----ine…" He said, smiling sheepishly.

"Arigatou…" She said, smiling back.

"Sorry about the mess…"

"It's okay…" She said, standing. "I owe you everything!"

"No… really… it was nothing… heh… well… Take care…" He turned and headed towards the door.

"Goodbye… and… may good luck shine upon you, Sailor Moon!" She yelled, waving. He nodded over his shoulder at her.

"You too!" and exited the arcade. "Now… Do these wings work?" He flapped them. "All right!" He cried, then flew off into the sky.


	5. Back to Normal! Usaka's Trip With Haru!

_Back to Normal! Usaka's Trip With Haru!_

Usaka landed himself upon near the top of the Tokyo Tower, staring out into the setting sun. "Oh, no… what am I going to do now?… Usagi… I can't hear you… where are you…?" He whispered, closing his eyes and placing his hands against the sparkling golden brooch upon his chest. "Usagi… I'm confused… Why am I you now? Where am I now?…"

He sighed and stared downwards at his white boots. "Maybe… if I could find one of the Sailor Senshi… Mamoru would even be good… but… I don't even know where to look… Usagi…Usa…gi…"

He then stepped off the edge of the building and took off into the sky once again, feeling the cool air whipping against his face. "I hate being like this… I'm a man in a woman's body! That's messed up!" He grimaced.

* * *

The sun had vanished behind the horizon, and Usaka had still not connected with Usagi again, nor had he returned to his natural form. He was still the one, the only Sailor Moon, and he was hating it.

"I can't go anywhere looking like this…" He said, sitting on the roof of his apartment building. "What's Haru-chan going to say when she comes in my room tomorrow, and I'm not in it?" He fell backwards and laid on the cool concrete, staring up at the starry sky. Humming boredly, he traced out constellations mentally while still trying to contact Usagi.

It all seemed so useless. Was he to forever be trapped in the body of a female superhero? Not that he cared anymore. He wanted to know Usagi was okay. He had made a promise to her to help her. He didn't know what he'd do if she was gone before he could even start…

He turned on his side and closed his eyes, calling her name from deep within him.

How quickly one could become friends with Usagi-chan. She was so nice and sweet, and she wanted nothing more than to help people and find her Mamo-chan again. If she was gone… Usaka… didn't know what he was going to do.

"Usagi…" He said, opening his eyes. "Usagi-chan…" His voice was trembling. He sniffed and rubbed his gloved hand against his eyes that were now spilling tears. He rose up on his knees and sniffled a few more times. "Usagi-chan!" He cried. "USAGI-CHAN!" He shut his eyes and let his tears glisten against his cheeks.

Deep within him, he felt something warm him. "U… Usagi…?" He opened his eyes.

_U… Usaka-kun… _

"USAGI!" He cried out happily.

_Ow…_She whispered. _Usaka… are you injured?… _

"No, I'm okay! I… I beat that monster all by myself!… but I was really worried about you…"

_You're in my body…I'm sorry… I fell unconscious when that monster hit me, and you were sent plunging forward into my position. You woke me up though, and now I'm okay… Are you sure, you're okay?_

"Yeah, I am… can we switch back now?"

Suddenly, the door started to swing open behind him. Usaka took off into the sky and stood on top of the doorway.

Haru exited onto the roof, holding a mug of hot chocolate. "Usaka… where are you?…" She questioned, looking out at the stars.

_She's been worried about you, Usaka-kun, _Usagi said.

"Send me a sign… to let me know you're okay…" She said, taking a sip of her drink. "I… I don't know what I'll do if you're not…" Her shoulders slumped. "Usaka-kun… come home…"

Usaka felt his cheeks burning. "She's been so worried about me… I've never been… worried about before…" He muttered, a new sheen in his eyes that seemed to shimmer. He put his fist up to his mouth and bit his lower lip.

_You should go see her… _Usagi said as Haru left to go to bed.

"I will… but I need my body back first, Usagi," He said, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm not one for curves if you know what I mean."

_Fine, fine! _She said. _Close your eyes and concentrate on the moon on your forehead._

"All right," He said and shut his eyes. His forehead began to warm, and then, the crescent shape upon it flashed bits of white light all around him. He could feel his spirit being pulled this way and that but continued concentrating as Usagi coaxed him to do so. After a few moments, all faded and things seemed normal once again.

He opened his eyes, back in his original male form. "Woo-hoo! Yay!" He cheered, jumping up and down on the roof. "I'm me again!"

_Yay! _Usagi cheered along with him then stopped. _Oh, and that moon will go away overnight. _

"What moon?" He asked, blinking as he headed towards the door back into the building.

_Well… You kind of have a moon on your forehead… _She said, giggling nervously.

"Wha--ha-ha-hat!" He cried, throwing his hand over it and hurrying down the steps. "Thanks for the warning! I could've run into anyone like this!" He cried.

_Well, I did warn you! _She retorted. _What happened to the missing and worrying about me? I liked that way better. _

"Ahh… Forget it," He said, fumbling to get his keys out of his pocket and unlock his door. "I'll just have to talk to Haru tomorrow… No wait, there's no school tomorrow… She's going to her parents' house!" He opened the door and walked inside, slamming it and leaning against it.

_So? Go with her, _Usagi said matter-of-factly.

"I… guess so…" He said. "I mean, last time I went with her to see her parents was about three years ago… after all, I have to see her mom at school almost every day…" He laid down on his bed and shut his eyes. "Oh… so sleepy…"

_You just rest now… Ease your mind of troubles… _Usagi said cheerfully, as usual. She then began to hum a song, her and Mamoru's song that played upon her star locket, and Usaka smiled.

"That's… a pretty song…" He muttered, just before drifting off into slumber land.

That night, Usaka dreamed again.

_Usagi was standing in a field of white flowers, clad in a long, fluttering, white dress. Voices were echoing out of the sky, calling her, telling her to come to them._

_She turned in his direction, and Usaka realized that the planet was behind her. They weren't on Earth anymore. They were on the moon… and to tell the truth, he wasn't sure if he was actually there. _

_**What does this mean? Could this be the future?… or maybe it's the past?… **He wondered. _

_Usagi held up a long glowing staff. Usaka couldn't really tell what it looked like because it was so bright. He even had to hold up his arm and squint slightly to shield the intensity of it._

_"Ginzuishou…Sparkling… Annihilation Kiss…" Usagi said, and the light brightened over the entire field. He heard his own voice crying out for her to stop, and then all disappeared from his mind._

"WOAH!" He cried, raising up in his bed. "Usagi-chan, did you see that?"

_See…what?… _She asked sleepily.

"That dream! Did you see it?"

_No… Unless you dreamed about Mamo-chan like I did… _

"NO!" He cried, blushing. "I don't dream about men! Please…"

_Then, no… _She said. _What's up? _

"Well, I was in this field of white flowers… and you were there… and you were blasting something with a long staff or something… and… oh, I don't know… but it was really weird…"

_If we knew where Rei was now, I'd bet she could interpret it…Do you think she'd still be at her temple? _

"It's always a possibility," Usaka said, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing. "God, I need a shower."

_Well, go and maybe after that we can go check out Rei's temple,_ Usagi said.

"Yeah… wait, I'm going to try and go with Haru today. I still have to explain myself, and it'll take all day for her to forgive me for making her worry like that…" He murmured, grabbing a black t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, some white socks, and a fresh pair of boxers out of his dresser.

_Hey, don't you have a shower of your own? _Usagi asked.

"Pft," He muttered. "I'm so poor, I can't afford an apartment like that. This room used to be a large broom closet. I got it at a discount."

_That sucks,_ Usagi said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I have to go to the public shower at the gym to bathe… I really need to get into college…"

* * *

Usaka trudged into the gym that was just down the street from his apartment, keeping his head low as he watched brawny men work-out out of the corner of his eye. "Oi… they always make me nervous… I hope none of them are in the shower today…"

_Hey, if you still looked like me, I'd bet all of them would be in there in a heartbeat. _

"Not all of them…" He said, grimacing.

_Eeeew, _Usagi returned.

* * *

Usaka stood with his eyes closed as the warm water spilled out of the shower head, cascading his nude form. His hand felt around for the shampoo he had retrieved from the locker downstairs from his apartment, found it, and filled his palm with it. He stepped out of the shower head and opened his eyes, then proceeded to lathering up his short hair with it.

The public shower was empty, and Usaka couldn't have been happier for that, for now, not only would he not feel nervous for being stared at by other people, but he could talk to Usagi with no one asking him who he was talking to.

"So, Usagi-chan, you say we should go visit Rei tomorrow?"

_Hai, _She said. _She and the other scouts need to know that I've returned. They have to have some information on the new enemy we've been facing._

"Yeah…" He said, moving his head back under the sprinkle and letting the suds slip down his back. He began to soap himself up quickly, worried that someone might come in on him (he was very uncomfortable being naked in front of ANY one).

_Usaka… _

"Hm?" He asked, rinsing off his body.

_Your friend…Haru…how long have you truly been friends?_

"Oh… well… forever," He said, smiling as he turned off the shower. "Basically… See, my parents died when I was just a toddler, and her neighbors took me in. We met through our bedroom windows…" He began to dry off. "I used to tell her everything. We had no secrets… I even dreamed about you once… I'd forgotten… until she brought it up. You were the moon princess… I can't believe I would've forgotten someone like you! Ah-" He froze and began to blush. He then dropped the subject and began to dry his hair.

_Hm…_Usagi thought to herself.

* * *

Usaka hurried down the street, newly cleaned and dressed. His hair, still slightly damp was shining in the sunlight. "I sure hope Haru-chan hasn't left yet…" He said aloud.

She was walking out the apartment complex's front door as he arrived.

"HARU-CHAN!" He called. "Wait a few seconds! I want to go with you!"

"Ah-USAKA-KUN!" She cried happily, a smile firm on her lips. He ran past her, nodding a hello and placed his shampoo, soap, and wash cloth in his locker. "Where were you last night?" She asked, suddenly right up on him, a scowl on her face.

"W… who me?" He asked nervously, nearly tripping over his own feet. "I was… um… Would you believe me if I told you I was out saving the planet?"

"NO!" She screamed.

"I'm joking, really! I… I was… uh… at the… um… LIBRARY! Yeah, the library!" He began laughing uneasily, hand on his neck. "I was studying!"

"That sounds even less like you," Haru pointed out rather blandly.

"Well, it's true…" He said, blushing in embarrassment. "Look, will you let me come with you, or not?"

"Of course you can come… Jeez, my mom never shuts up about you," She said, smiling slightly and adjusting her glasses. "So, what's the occasion?"

"Well, see…" He walked next to her as they headed towards the bus stop. "I… I wanted to apologize…"

"Apologize?" She looked up at him.

"I… I know I had you worried… because you didn't know where I was last night…" He said, looking guiltily at his feet. "So… I'm sorry…"

The bus arrived. "Let's go," She said, climbing on, with her back to him.

"What?… No… apology accepted?" He looked rather disdainfully at her. "Haru-chan!"

She headed towards her seat, blushing heavily.

"Haru-"

"Apology accepted…" She said quickly, looking out the window.

**_What's she angry about now? _**He wondered, raising an eyebrow at the back of her head. He sighed.

The bus started up as someone passed the bus stop. He rose his head, gasping. "U… Usa-ko?" He said aloud, wondering how he could possibly feel her presence. The bus took off down the street. Mamoru turned around and looked at the back of the bus, eyes wide.

Usagi suddenly gasped. _Mamo-chan! _She exclaimed.

Usaka opened the bus window and looked out. "AH! It is Mamoru! MAMORU!" He called, but he was already walking away. "MAMORU! HEY!"

_Mamo…chan…_Usagi said sorrowfully.

"Is Mamoru your new girlfriend?" Haru muttered unpleasantly.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, realizing that she was again paying attention to him.

"D… Don't be silly! Mamoru's a boy's name!" He started again with his nervous laughter.

Her eyes widened. "USAKA-KUN! You're not-"

"NO!" He cried, his entire face turning red. "Don't even think like that! You know me better than that!"

"I don't know…"

"HARU!"

"You always DID seem a BIT feminine…"

"HARU, YOU TRAITOR!"

Usagi started laughing heartily.

The bus rolled off down the road.

* * *

Haru's parents didn't live all that far away, but it was much too far to walk. They had a house built up among apartment complexes, for they'd moved since Haru and he had been little. It was rather large and very well kept, mainly because Haru's father was a very rich computer designer, and her mother was very tidy.

"This is our stop," She said, standing. "Feel free to explain where you really were last night."

"I told you! I was at the library!" He cried, walking up behind her as the bus drove away.

"No, you weren't!" She turned on him, looking infuriated. "I was at the library yesterday! I didn't see you there at all!"

"Agh…" He felt himself shrinking under her heated gaze. "Well… okay, listen…"

"Let's just go!"

"Eh…"

"Happy, smiling faces!" She said, beaming rather displeased at him.

He smiled timidly at her and stood back at full height.

She walked forward and knocked on the door. "Man… if they're my family, I shouldn't have to knock…" She murmured.

"Hey, at least your family will let you in," Usaka returned, making her snort to try to hold back a giggle.

The door slid open.

"Ah! If it isn't our wonderful and beautiful daughter, HARU!" Her father, Umino, said happily, straightening his large, circular glasses. "-and she's brought a pretty, young lady with her too!"

"Hey!" Usaka said, pouting.

"Daddy, you need to go get your other pair of glasses," Haru said, patting his shoulder. "That's Usaka-kun."

"Aww… man, do I look that much like a woman?" He questioned.

_Maybe he can sense me in you spiritually… Umino has always been able to do the unexpected… _

"You know him?"

"He's my father!" Haru laughed. "Don't joke like that."

"Eh-" He felt himself redden.

_You shouldn't talk to me in front of people like that._

"Easy for you to say…"

"Hey!" Haru yelled, looking a bit less pleased.

He smiled at her. "No… I uh-didn't mean it like that!"

"Hey, you two, why don't you come in?" Naru said, smiling in the door way.

"I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED ALL MY HOMEWORK, OSAKA-SENSEI!" Usaka cried out.

"Um… very good," Naru said, leading them into the house.

The two took their shoes off and stepped inside.

"I'm glad you decided to come, Usaka," Naru said. "I'd begun to think you were afraid of us."

"Well, uh… just been… busy… as if you didn't already know…" He muttered the end of it under his breath.

"So, how's your money trouble?" She asked as they all went and sat in the living room where Umino had decided to experiment on the television.

"Ouch, is it that noticeable?" He asked, trying to sit as politely as possible. He always wanted to put forth the best image of himself, of course… even though it hardly ever worked.

"I've told her, baka," Haru said, smiling proudly.

"Well… I'm still sleeping in what used to be a storage closet, I take a bath at the local gym, and yesterday I had my first bite of food in two days," He said matter-of-factly. "God, that sounds so much worse when I say it out loud," He added miserably.

"Where'd you eat?" Haru asked, trying to change the subject before he collapsed and started crying about how stuff didn't sink in.

"Oh, I went to Game Crown. You know, they've added the whole café to it now. It's a lot nicer than it used to be. It even sells American food," He said.

"So… That's where you were…"

"Eh-" He sighed and let it rest. "So, what have all of you been up to?"

"Umino just figured out how to… what was it, dear?" Naru asked, turning to the television. Before he could answer, it exploded.

The three who were sitting in the room, sat, covered in black with their hair sticking up on end.

"I can fix that!" Umino cried from behind what was left of the television.

"I don't think it was broken before, dear," Naru, who was obviously quite used to it, said flatly. "Come on, let's go clean up…"

"I already did that…" Usaka said, pouting.

* * *

Usaka had just finished wiping the soot from his hair and face. Naru suggested that he give her his shirt so that she could wash it. He did so.

"Goodness," Naru said, staring at him. "You don't have any muscle at all!" She cried.

"AH-" His head collided with the table in humiliation. "Don't rub it in! I know I've got the body of a flat-chested girl!"

"Usaka-kun, give it a rest. I like it-" Haru began, then froze, blushing.

"Hm? You… do?" He found his cheeks heating as well.

"Yeah… I… I guess…" She said, chewing on her lower lip. "It's… kind of cute. It's the 'in' thing, skinny boys. I bet you'd get a girlfriend if you weren't so poor and whiney."

"You know… You should really end your stories a sentence earlier," Usaka said dismally.

"Hey, I never said that you had to come today," Haru said, crossing her arms.

"I wanted to come…" He said back.

"Let's just drop that subject, hm?" Naru said, setting down a plate of cookies.

"Yeah, I want to know about something else."

"What?"

"Mamoru."

"AH-" His cheeks were burning again, but it was mostly Usagi's doing. "I uh… just ran into him on the street a few times…" More like once, but little did anyone know that he probably knew more about Mamoru than Mamoru himself. "He's just a pretty cool guy… Maybe I'll invite him over sometime so you can meet him…"

"You act as if you two are best friends or something!"

"No, but I did know his g---" He decided that he shouldn't tell her that he knew his 'girlfriend'. "--his good friend, ah-"

_Um…_ Usagi said. _I know! Go with the name Seiya! _

"Seiya!"

_Even though they weren't really friends…_

"Seiya! Oh, yeah! He's the greatest!" Usaka went on, chuckling.

"How come I've never met him?" Haru asked.

"Ah--- He's always busy with work…" He said.

"What's he do?"

_Seiya was a famous pop idol! Leader of the Three Lights, duh!_ Usagi exclaimed. _-and he had a crush on me too… even though he wasn't really a 'he' now was he… actually- _

"Seiya… is… in a band," Usaka said, laying his chin on his fist and nodding slightly.

"A band? How'd you meet him?"

"I'm uh…" He tried to think. "-in the band!"

"You're what?"

_Smooth, real smooth, _Usagi said flatly. _Man, your friend sure likes to ask questions…Naru was never this inquiring…Hm, didn't know I knew that word… _

Usaka fought the incredible urge to tell Usagi to shut up and smiled at Haru. "I um… yeah. I'm in the band."

"What do you do?"

"Uh--- sing…"

_I really hope you can sing because she might tell you to_, Usagi said.

"Just backup!" He finished and let out an exasperated but relieved sigh.

"I think it's wonderful that you have a hobby. Who knows, this gig might pay well in the long run," Naru said, setting down two glasses of milk for them.

"Thank you, Osaka-sensei… I mean… Naru-san…" He smiled up at her and took a few cookies from the plate. "-but… I really don't think we're going anywhere. I mean, Seiya had to leave to… A… merica… America for awhile, so we haven't been performing or anything."

"I hope he has a safe trip," Naru said, sitting between the two.

"He… he will… I um… have faith in him."

"Usaka, you're always so tongue-tied," Naru said to him, looking into his eyes. "You also have a tendency to say the wrong thing… You… You're so much like… someone I used… to know…" She placed her hand against his cheek. "I mean, you even kind of look alike…"

_Naru-chan… _Usagi said. _She remembers me…_

"Um… I couldn't possibly know who though… Maybe you and your daughter just enjoy the same company," He said, blushing slightly. "I… I know I enjoy her company very much. I can't get by when I'm by myself, you know?"

Suddenly, a crash of glass was heard from the other room, making Usaka drop his cookies.

"What did you do this time, Dad!" Haru called.

"HELP! HELP!" He cried. "The television's alive!"

"Does he mean the television is on?" Usaka asked as the three headed towards the other room.

Usaka gasped.

(A/N: Dang, this chapter was longer than any chapter I've ever written. I'm really getting lengthy these days... Well, I guess since most people like long chapters, everyone is HAPPY! Uh... yeah... also, I'm going to start doing some fanart for this story. I'll keep you posted about it.)


	6. Usagi's Electrifying Fight! Enter Sailor

_Usagi's Electrifying fight! Enter Sailor Mercury!_

"DADDY!" Haru cried.

"AH!" Usaka cried.

"Elektrick!" The monster yelled. She was completely gray with a camera on her head, large pointy ears, and a screen in her stomach, flashing whatever she said. She seemed to be wearing a darker gray bathing suit to cover herself, and she had high-heeled boots of the same color. She had a power cord wrapped around her neck as a scarf.

Her pointed finger had settled towards Umino's right eye. A bright beam of light shot from it and straight into his eye. He screamed out as his glasses shattered.

"NO!" Haru yelled, covering her mouth.

"You… I won't let you!" Naru exclaimed, running at the monster and making several furious punches at her.

The monster slapped her with her free hand, and it sent her crashing against the back wall, unconscious.

"MOM!" Haru cried.

Usaka turned and ran into the kitchen. "Oh, man, oh, man, oh, man, oh, man, oh, MAN!" He cried, slipping in his socks along the floor and crashing against the wall. "Oh well…" He muttered, leaning back against the wall. "No time like the present, I guess."

_Let's do it! _Usagi cried.

"Right!" He yelled, readying himself. "Moon Eternal… Make-up!"

* * *

Haru hit the wall and slid down it. "Leave… my family… alone…" She said, struggling to get back up.

"Elektrick!" The monster said, swinging back the cord around her neck. It powered up with electricity.

Haru screamed.

"Not so fast!"

"Huh?" The monster turned in the direction of the kitchen.

Haru gasped, amazed.

"I am Sailor Moon, the pretty soldier in a sailor suit! -and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Usagi said, going into her usual stances.

Elektrick glared at her. "Sailor Moon is no match for Elektrick!"

_Usagi! _Usaka cried. _This monster… looks really dangerous! Get her away from Haru and the others! _He then gasped. _Oh, no! Umino-san's crystal!_

In her hand, she held a bright, glittering crystal of all different colors. "I've got to get that crystal!" Usagi exclaimed. "It could get damaged out in the open like that!"

_Only until she eats it! _Usaka yelled, a disgusted tone in his voice. _Get her, Sailor Moon! _

Elektrick swallowed Umino's beautiful crystal.

"You got it!" Usagi yelled, turning tail and heading out the front door. The angered Elektrick followed her, swinging her electric cord around in the air like a lasso.

She burst out into the front yard. _Usagi--- LOOK OUT!_

Sailor Moon turned around just as the electrified lasso came flying towards her. It slipped around her elbows and waist before she could dodge. She screamed out as electricity surged through her body.

Usaka could feel it too. He was also screaming. _SAI-LOR-MOON! _He cried, trying to regain composure. Of course, it hurt her a lot more. She was receiving the blow directly. _I've-got-to-help-her…but… what do I do! _

Sailor Moon's gloves began to singe and burn away where the electric lasso was place.

"Elektrick has won!"

"NOOO!" Usagi cried, trying to free herself to no avail.

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Huh?" Elektrick turned, and just as she did, she was pelted with a wave of ice that forced her to drop the lasso around Usagi. "AAAHGGH!" She screamed, as her electric abilities surged out of control.

Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees and panted.

_Usagi, are you okay? _Usaka asked, panting as well.

"Yes…" She muttered, wincing slightly.

"W-who did that!" Elektrick cried, moaning in pain.

Usagi looked up on the roof and gasped.

"I am Sailor Mercury! Soldier and defender of planet Mercury!" The woman on the roof said, standing with her hands on her hips.

Usaka couldn't help but silently remark on how beautiful she was with her shoulder-length, blue hair and deep saddphire eyes. She was dressed in sailor fuku, somewhat like Sailor Moon's, but nowhere near as advanced.

"Sailor Mercury!" Usagi said, teary-eyed.

"Elektrick will kill you!" She yelled, and her whole body became electrically charged.

Sailor Mercury jumped down in front of Sailor Moon. "Mercury… Aqua Rhapsody!" She yelled, trying again to silence the beast.

Elektrick knocked her attack away this time.

Sailor Mercury gasped. "Oh, no!"

"Sailor Mercury! Let me handle it from here!" Usagi said.

"What?" She turned around, and almost looked faint. "Sailor… Moon!"

Usagi nodded at her, smiling. "Hello again… Sailor Mercury…"

Sailor Mercury smiled, teary eyed. "You're up, Sailor Moon. Finish her off."

"Right," Usagi said, holding her tier up. "Sailor Mercury, cover me!" She exclaimed.

"I won't lose! I won't, I won't, I WON'T!" Elektrick yelled, powering up and sending a dozen power cords out of her back and towards Sailor Moon.

"You can't zap us if you can't see us!" Sailor Mercury yelled. "SHABON… SPRAY!" An icy mist filled the air, blocking the monster's view of the senshi.

"What? What is this!" Elektrick exclaimed, looking around blindly.

Sailor Moon held out her weapon. "Starlight… Honeymoon… Therapy Kiss!" She yelled, and pink and white light sprung from the top of it, engulfing the monster in feathers.

"NOOOO!" She cried, and became a shadow, then disappeared. Umino's crystal reappeared, floating gracefully in the air and shining brightly.

"Whew…" Usagi said, sitting down in the grass. "For a minute there, I thought I was a goner!"

Mercury dropped to her knees in front of her, then threw her arms around her. "Sailor Moon!" She sobbed. "-but… but how! It's a miracle!"

Usagi put her arms around her and gave her a big hug. "Ami-chan… It's all right…" She said.

_Usagi-chan… This is that Sailor Mercury? The one you told me about? _

"Mm," She nodded slightly.

_She's so beautiful! Oh, man… I'd love to meet her in person… _

"Sailor Moon!" Ami said, standing and wiping a tear from her eye. "I… I must leave you now. I have something I must do, but… Please, please! Meet me at um… the park near my old home tomorrow. Do you remember where it is?"

"Yes," Sailor Moon nodded. "Yes, I'll be there."

"All… all right then…" She sniffled a dabbed her eyes again. "I… I have an appointment to get to! I will see you then!" She yelled, turning and running off.

_Hoo, baby… _Usaka said. _She is one hot mama… but on to more important matters. Let's get Umino-san's crystal back to him and check on Naru-san and Haru-chan. _

"Yeah," Usagi said, tenderly taking the crystal into her hands.

* * *

"Here… " She said, placing the crystal back through Umino's right eye. "Umino, you'll be all right now."

"Woah…" He muttered, rubbing his eye. "That was wild…"

Sailor Moon stepped over to Naru and felt her wrist and neck. "She's all right, just unconscious."

_Wh-what about Haru-chan? _Usaka asked worriedly.

She kneeled down next to her, and as she placed her hand on her shoulder, her eyes opened.

Haru straightened her glasses and looked up. "Sailor… Moon… but… how did you… when did you…"

"I'll always be there when there is danger," She said, helping her up. "Now, go help your mother. I need to help your friend, Usaka, okay?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" She cried, covering her mouth.

"He's okay! He's fine! He just went to call the police. They should be here soon," She lied.

"Oh… okay…" She said, crawling over to her mom.

"HOO! That was an interesting doohickey, now wasn't it!" Umino cried, raising up and taking off his glasses, revealing his large, adorable, green eyes.

"Wow… in all my life, I never thought I'd see Umino's eyes…" Usagi murmured, amazed.

_Yo, Usagi-chan! If they don't find me, you'll have a lot of explaining to do! _Usaka reminded.

"All right, all right…" She muttered, running off into the kitchen and returning to her original form.

Usaka ran back out and ran to Haru, placing his hand on her back. "Are you all right?" He asked tenderly as she looked up at him and nodded. "I couldn't get through to the police… Damn this busy city…" He helped her up. "Can you walk?"

"Yes… yes, I can," She said.

"Umino-san! Are you all right?" He asked as he lifted Naru into the air.

"Fine and dandy, Usaka!" He said, smiling. "I'm going to need new glasses though…"

"You should really look into contacts, dude," He said, carrying Naru up the stairs towards her room.

"Usaka-" Haru began.

"Yes?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Um… what happened to… Sailor Moon?…"

"She had to go somewhere," He said, smiling. "Probably to save someone else. She's wonderful like that. I've had the joy of meeting her before!" He let the subject rest before she could question him (as she often tended to do) and headed up the rest of the stairs, disappearing around the corner.

"I know you…" Umino said, standing next to her, grinning wolfishly.

"What, Daddy?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"You think it's hot when he walks up the stairs with no shirt on!" He laughed.

"DADDY! NO!" She yelled, bonking him on the head. "Maybe next time I'll just decide to stay at home!" She complained. "That's why I moved out in the first place! You wouldn't lay off of me about Usaka-kun!"

* * *

Usaka had personally volunteered to clean up Naru's living room, and though Haru helped, he got it done rather quickly. Naru and Umino had been bandaged up and treated, and they all had dinner together.

By the time the sun set, it was time for the two to leave.

"Come back and see us again!" Umino said, sporting his spare pair of swirl glasses.

"Yes, don't be shy to visit anytime! That means you too, Usaka!" Naru said.

"Yes, ma'am! I'll look into it!" He cried, waving goodbye as they walked down the drive together, towards the bus stop.

Naru sighed and put her arm around Umino. "I really hope that they end up together. Usaka's such a sweet boy with a lot of potential."

"Plus, our daughter totally has the hots for him!" Umino pointed out, and Naru giggled and nuzzled his hair. "By the way, what do you think happened to our television set?"

* * *

"Usaka…" Haru asked as the two of them stood at the bus stop. The sun was setting in the distance, casting a warm glow over the area.

"Hm?" He looked over at her.

"When did you… first meet Sailor Moon?…"

"Ah---" He knew he wasn't getting away with that one. "Yesterday… I was at the arcade… and someone got hurt."

"So… you were at the arcade…"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I lied… It's just that… well… I didn't want you to be mad at me because I wanted to have a little fun, y'know?"

"I… I'm not angry," She said, hanging her head. "I just don't want you to keep suffering. The only way to get into college is to get good grades, and I know you can do it if you just concentrate."

"Well… I'm going through a lot right now… More than you know…Cram school is just starting to get in my way…"

The bus pulled up. The two climbed on and sat down next to each other.

"You're… dropping out of cram school?"

"No! No, I paid way too much to get in there… It's just, I think I need to slow down a little… If at all possible. Look, I think I'll just get a tutor, okay?"

"Well… if you think that's best…" She said.

"It's not the best thing I can do, but it is the only thing…" He sighed, his shoulders slumping. He then smiled, eyes closed and leaned his head back. "Hey, Haru-chan… You know what? I bet Sailor Moon is the moon princess."

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"A little rabbit told me…" He said.

"You're so strange."

He laughed. "You're right, I am."

The bus headed off into the setting sun.

(A/N: Dang, how'd this chapter end up so much shorter than the last one? I guess I could have put some of the last one on this one, but, oh, well. Yay! Sailor Mercury's here! She's one of my favorite's so I'm very happy indeed! Ooh, and Usaka seems to have the hots for her! Sounds interesting I hope. Stay tuned for next update! Ja!)


	7. Mercury! Usaka's HeartPounding Date?

_Mercury! Usaka's Heart-Pounding Date!_

That night, Usaka had gone to bed once again… and once again… he dreamed…

_There were voices singing all around, and he could feel himself floating. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself. His entire outfit was white and shining. There was a warm spot on his head. He traced it with his fingertips…a crescent moon shape…_

_The shadows came towards him. He scrunched up his body, arms and knees touching his chest, then felt a burning against his heart, he swung his limbs back out, and a bright light shattered the shadows and sent them away. He could feel a great power from this light that made him feel safe…warm…_

_Suddenly, he felt all the strength within him drain away, and he plunged into darkness. _

He rose up from his bed, gasping and clutching his chest. "Oh… man…" He said, panting. "Usagi… Usagi-chan…"

_What is it, Usaka-kun?… _She asked sleepily.

"Did you… Did you see?"

She yawned. _See what?_

"That… that dream!… You… It was only me…" He settled down and wiped the sweat from his forehead and laid back down.

_You should rest. You've got a long day tomorrow…_

"Yeah… I get to meet that Sailor Mercury… Oh, man… You think she's single!"

_Neh-ver gon-na HAP-pen! _Usagi sang innocently.

"Kill joy…" Usaka said, turning on his side and closing his eyes. It wasn't long until he was once again fast asleep.

-

Morning arrived. Usaka was up bright and early to make sure he was at his very best.

He dressed himself in a faded blue t-shirt with a white button-down over it and a pair of khaki pants. He made sure his teeth were brushed (he had to go brush his teeth over the kitchen sink), and he sprayed his neck with some cologne that Haru had bought him last Christmas.

"How do I look?" He asked, slipping on a pair of oval-shaped sunglasses.

_Like… You're dressed to impress? _Usagi guessed from her side of the mirror.

"Thanks!" He said happily. "Well, I'm off!"

_Hey… What about cram school?_

"I'll go to the night class," He said, heading down the stairs. "I'm even wearing my boots today."

Once he reached his shoe locker, he removed a pair of brown boots and slipped them on his feet.

_You really like Ami-chan, don't you…_Usagi said.

"Oh, she's is FINE!" He cried, heading out the glass front doors.

Haru peeked around the corner, watching him. "Who's fine…?" She questioned, her eyebrow ticking slightly.

-

"All right… So, she should be waiting somewhere around here, right?" Usaka asked, walking down the path of the park she had specified.

_That's what she said, _Usagi said. _Do you see her? _

"No… but she wouldn't be Sailor Mercury right now, would she?" He sat down on a bench and folded his hands in his lap.

_Well, of course not! She would be Ami-chan! _Usagi said matter-of-factly.

He sighed, swung his arms over the back of the bench, and leaned his head back to look at the sky.

Suddenly, a face swept over his, glancing down at him. "Well, hello again!"

He rose his head up and turned around on the bench. "Hey! You're that lady who gave me money the other day!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe it!" He stood and walked around the back of the bench. "I didn't expect to be running into you again! What are you doing here!"

"Oh, I've come to meet up with an old friend of mine!" She said cheerfully.

"An old---" His smile faded, and his eyes widened.

"You certainly look dressed up," She said. "Are you going out on-"

"You're looking… for Usagi-chan?" He asked, silencing her.

"…How do you know Usagi-chan?…"

"I knew it! You're Ami!" He cried, pointing at her.

Ami seemed to not know what to say. "um… excuse me?… Yes, I am, but how did you know that?"

"Eh----" He froze and paled slightly. "Well… This is going to be really hard to explain…" He rubbed the back of his neck and flushed slightly. "See… um… well, that is… uh… I'm… eh… err… I mean…"

"Well? Spit it out," Ami said, crossing her arms.

"I'm… I'm Usagi."

"E-excuse me?"

"I'M USAGI!" He yelled. "Well, sort of… I mean… I'm me, I'm Usaka… but… Usagi lives inside of me! She's in my mind and soul and stuff!"

Ami stared at him, looking just about horrified.

"It's true! Ask me anything!"

"What does Usagi call her boyfriend?" Ami asked.

"Mamoru? Oh, she calls him Mamo-chan," He said, smiling.

"What are all the senshi's names and planets?"

He began, counting off on his hands, "Let's see, you're Mercury, Rei is Mars, Makoto is Jupiter, Minako is Venus, Haruka is Uranus, Michiru is Neptune, Setsuna is Pluto, Hotaru is Saturn, Chibi-Usa was Sailor Chibi Moon until she went back to her future home in Crystal Tokyo, Seiya was Sailor Star Fighter, Taiki was Sailor Star Maker, and Yaten was Sailor Star Healer." He huffed at the end of his sentence. "Oh yeah… and Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen… Jeez, there sure are a lot of you…"

"What were the cats' names!" Ami was looking seriously disturbed at this point.

"Luna, Artemis, and Diana," He said. "Do you believe me yet? 'cause if you don't, I can just go into an alley or something and transform…"

"I don't believe this…"Ami said, placing her hand to her temple. "It's theoretically impossible…"

"Yeah, theo---the…. In theory, but it's true. Trust me, I didn't believe myself at first," He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Shall we walk together, Ami-chan?"

-

The two had begun their walk through the park in silence for about twenty minutes. Usaka figured that Ami was letting it all sink in.

"So, uh… Ami-chan…" He asked, blushing as he watched her next to him. **_She's so cute… Oh, man, she's soooo cute… _**

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"Wh… what do you do for… a living?"

"I'm a doctor."

"Seriously!" He exclaimed. **_She's really smart too! Oh, wow!_**

"Yes… That's why I had to run off yesterday. I had a patient to help…What do you do, Usagi---- I mean Usaka?"

"I'm in cram school, remember?"

"Oh, that's right…" She watched a butterfly fly past.

"Hey, err-" He felt his cheeks burning even more heavily. "Do you… want to go get some… lunch?"

"Oh, that's a splendid idea!" She said, beaming at him.

Usaka fought back the urge to scream out a cheer. **_Oh, wow… We're going to eat lunch together… It's almost like… -like a--- date… _**His whole face was red now, and steam was slipping out of his ears.

"-and why we're there, you can explain to me more about you and Usagi-chan," Ami said.

"Yeah… yeah…" He nodded. "Let's go… Wait… where are we going?…"

-

Ami had decided on a soba-ya place to eat. The waitress led them to a traditional low table, and they both sat down on cushions.

There were glasses of tea on the table for them, as well as wooden chopsticks.

"Wow… this place is… err… traditional," He said, staring at Ami from across the table. **_She's so cute… _**

_Hey! Quit ogling Ami like that! _Usagi complained angrily.

"So, what would you like?" The waitress asked.

"Tsukimi Udon, please," Usaka said.

"Kitsune Udon," Ami said.

The waitress left. Usaka took a sip of his tea.

"So, tell me about all of this…"Ami said, folding her hands politely in her lap.

"Well… I don't know all that much myself, but… See, one night, not too long ago, I had this dream about a woman dying. Then, after hearing this creepy voice, I passed out, and that was when I met Usagi. She told me that we were connected, and when I woke up this monster called Shadia attacked me. She was after some sort of crystal, and I ran scared. Then, a voice entered my head. It was Usagi. She told me to say something, and when I did, I went on the inside, and she emerged as Sailor Moon. When all of it was over, she told me all about what had happened, and how she died. I decided that I'd do whatever I could to help her…"

"I see. So, Usagi-chan's ginzuishou is inside of you," Ami said.

"Yeah…" Usaka said. "Man, it's been so hard. I've been trying to find Mamoru so I could tell him about Usagi, but I always seem to just miss him. I've also been trying to find the time to talk to you guys about these enemies…"

"They are called Kuroyami," Ami said, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. "They go after people's beautiful spirits. These spirits can be obtained from just about any part of the body, as I'm sure you've noticed… but they're after one crystal in particular… What it is, I'm not sure, but Rei-chan told me that she saw a bright light in one of her visions, and it wasn't like the ginzuishou…"

"Yeah, but no matter what, any crystal will make them stronger," Usaka said.

"Here you are," The waitress said, setting down their Udon.

"Itadakimasu," They both said and lifted their bowls to their face, slurping on their noodles.

Usaka put his bowl down and took another drink of tea. "So, when do these enemies appear?"

"They appear at any time," Ami said, setting down her bowl as well and picking up her cup. "They attack anyone with beauty. It's hard to fight them on our own. I'm so glad that Sailor Moon has returned.

"Usagi-chan is truly a magnificent person," Usaka said, leaning on his hand and beaming at Ami. "-and so are you… Ami-chan."

Ami blushed slightly and smiled shyly. "Thank you…"

_Quit coming on to Ami-chan like that! _Usagi yelled. _She's way too old for you! _

"Eh-" He blushed, smiling embarrassedly. **_What gave me away! _**

Ami sipped at her tea, then smiled. "Perhaps tomorrow you should venture to Rei's temple. She could probably tell you more about the Kuroyami. I haven't visited her in awhile, since I've been so busy, but I'm sure she'll be happy to talk to you once she knows who you are."

"I'd actually planned on doing that today… That is… before I met you…" He smiled shyly and blushed again.

Haru peeked from her table, glaring at the two of them. "Who is she!" She whispered fiercely. "She looks all smart and pretty… What's Usaka-kun doing with a girl like that!" She gasped and hid herself when Usaka glanced over his shoulder.

"Did you feel like you were being watched just now?" He asked.

"No… Did you?" Ami asked.

"Eh-I'm probably just being paranoid." He turned back around.

Haru glanced around again. "He couldn't possibly… is he on a--- a date! No way! Surely he would've told me about her, right?…" She pouted slightly. "He never tells me anything anymore…" She gasped again. "Could he have been with her at the arcade!" The image of him and Ami together entered her mind, the two of them playing video games, eating, holding hands, leaning in for a--- "YEEK!" She shrieked, turning red. "No way!… That's…" She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Of course… but… -but she's so much older than him!"

Ami sipped her tea.

"-and she's so… perfect…" She stared solemnly at the two of them. "Usaka deserves someone like her… but why couldn't he have just told me?… I knew I shouldn't have followed him…"

"Man, I really feel like I'm being watched…" Usaka said, setting down his bowl and turning around.

Haru hid again.

"Don't worry. Sometimes it feels like that when you're in a restaurant," Ami said, touching his shoulder.

"Look at her… touching his shoulder like she's his best friend…" Haru growled under her breath. "Humph. How dare she…?"

"If you say so, Ami-chan," Usaka said, continuing to eat.

"Ami-chan? Ami-chan!" Haru snarled. "When were they suddenly so close! Ooh, he's going to be so dead when he gets home. That's it. I'm out of here," She stood, slamming her hands down on the table. "GOCHISOSAMA!" She screamed, scaring a few of the waitresses and leaving in a fury.

"Goodness…" Ami said, a bit startled herself.

"That voice sounded familiar…" Usaka said, rubbing his chin. "-but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Are you finished?" Ami asked politely as she sat down her empty bowl.

"Hai," He nodded then finished his tea.

"Then, we should-" Ami began when she was interrupted by the sound of shattering plates and bowls of food and the scream of a woman.

Ami and Usaka immediately stood and turned in the direction of the noise.

"Chosta!" The monster cried.

She was white as snow with the design of naruto on her cheeks. Her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun that was supported with chopsticks. She had fangs and red lips, and her eyes were thin and black. She dressed in a red, china-style dress with gold trim and slits up the sides, high heels, and jingling bracelets.

Her red nails extended outward and pinned one of the waitresses against the wall. The waitress screamed out again.

"Oh, no!" Ami cried.

"Another one!" Usaka growled.

The monster broke her nails off of her hand and lifted her palm, sending a blast into the waitress's stomach. She screamed again, and her beautiful spirit crystal appeared.

"Ami-chan!" Usaka cried, turning towards her.

_Do it, Usaka! _Usagi cried.

"Right!" He yelled. "Moon Eternal, MAKE UP!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!" Ami cried, holding her henshin wand in the air.

The two changed into their senshi fuku, then their accessories were added, and they completed their transformations.

Chosta was just about to swallow the crystal when suddenly.

"I don't think so!" Usagi cried. "I am Sailor Moon! The pretty soldier in a sailor suit, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"-and I am Sailor Mercury! I uphold truth and justice in the name of the planet Mercury!" Ami said.

Chosta growled and sent her nails in their direction. Usagi grabbed Ami's wrist and took off into the air, thus dodging the attack.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Usagi yelled, landing on a nearby table. "Mind giving me a hand, Mercury?"

"Right," Ami nodded. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She sent her attack in the direction of the monster.

Chosta jumped out of the way, though her leg was hit rather badly. She snatched the crystal and swallowed it in a gulp. "RAAR!" She cried, her wound healing.

"Uh-oh," Usagi said. "It didn't work!"

"Shabon Spray!" Ami yelled, engulfing the area in mist. Usagi and she got back to back, glancing around. They both glanced around the area, waiting to hear the monster make noise.

Usagi's eyebrow's narrowed. "Mercury, use your visor."

"Right," She said, pressing her earring. A blue screen appeared over her eyes. "She's… coming this way… from your side… Get ready…"

"I see her shadow now," Usagi said, and the two spun around, so that Ami was now facing the enemy.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She cried, blasting her with her attack, and making her scream.

They spun once again, and Sailor Moon held out her tier. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She yelled, blasting her. The monster jumped out of the way and glared at Sailor Moon as Mercury's fog disintegrated. "It didn't work!" Usagi cried, horrified.

_Usagi-chan! _Usaka cried.

Chosta removed the chopsticks from her hair, and another two magically appeared in their place. She tossed the chopsticks at Mercury, pinning her against the wall. Then, for added effect, she sent her nails against her too. Mercury barely managed to swerve her body out from being hit.

_AMI-CHAN! _Usaka exclaimed, distraught. _Sailor Moon1 You have to try something else! ANYTHING! _

A thought ran across Usagi's mind. "I remember now!" She exclaimed, holding out her tier again. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" She yelled, sending a blast at Chosta again.

Chosta tried to dodge once again, but it was to no avail. Usagi had hit her head on.

_All right! _Usaka cried gleefully.

"Way to go, Sailor Moon!" Ami cried in relief.

The monster became a shadow and disappeared, leaving only the beautiful crystal in her place.

"There we go," Usagi said, taking it back to the waitress. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yes…" The waitress said weakly. "Thanks to you…Who are you?…"

"I'm Sailor Moon," She said, standing and pulling Ami off of the wall. "Sailor Mercury, are you harmed?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Ami said, beaming at Usagi. "Good work… Sailor Moon."

_You're the greatest, Usagi-chan… _Usaka said, sighing in relief.

"Feel free to come eat her anytime, Sailor Moon!" The waitress cried. "It'll be on me! It… It's the least I can do!"

"Really! All right!" She exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

"You too…" The waitress said, glancing at Sailor Mercury.

"Thank you very much," She said happily.

The two Sailor Senshi smiled at her. "If you're ever in danger again, don't worry. We'll be there," Usagi said. "Come on, Sailor Mercury. Let's get out of here, hm?"

"Yes, lets," Ami said, and the two left.

-

Usaka had returned to the outside, and Ami was now in her normal outfit again.

"Thank you for the wonderful time," Ami said, smiling at him.

"Pleasure was all mine, I assure you…" Usaka said, blushing. "Really… Hey… If you ever want to do this again-"

Ami placed her hand over his mouth gently. "You shouldn't speak like it's a date, dear."

"Eh--!" He blushed even more heavily. "Did I say it--- No, it wasn't--- That is, uh---"

"I'm too old for you, and anyways-" She held up her hand and showed him a ring on her finger.

"YAAH! You're married!" He cried, humiliated.

_Told you so! _Usagi taunted.

"Besides," Ami said, leaning up and kissing his forehead. "There's someone else out there waiting for you."

_She's old enough to be your mom! _Usagi wouldn't give up.

He sighed and smiled once again. "Still… You're really, really cute… Your husband's lucky… Well, I'd better go. I've got night classes to take at cram school, and I need to go err-- get my stuff."

"I'll see you sometime soon then," Ami said, beaming at him.

"HEY!" He cried suddenly. "You're really smart, right?"

"Um… Yes…?" She said, blinking.

"Could you tutor me in your spare time! PLEASE!"

"Well, I don't have much spare time… but… I'll look into it…" She said, smiling sheepishly. "Go on now."

"Yes, ma'am!" He said, running off down the street.

-

_You knew Ami didn't think of you that way! I told you not to go there, but you went there! _Usagi yelled.

"OKAY! I GET IT!" He cried, disturbing a few people that were walking past. "Jeez, is ANYONE else going to bug me about this!" He moaned, walking into his apartment.

"Hello… Usaka…"

He squeaked and looked up. "Ha-Haru-chan!" He cried, blue running over his nose. He really didn't like the look she was giving him.

"I SAW YOU!" She yelled. "Don't think I didn't see you with that older lady!"

"Eh--- You saw!" He exclaimed, blushing. "Err- I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"USAKA!"

"AHHHHHHHH! What's a guy got to do to be at peace with females around here!"

_I figured that she was the one following us, _Usagi said cheerfully and stuck her tongue out.

Usaka moaned miserably.

(A/N: Woo! Another long chapter! -and look! My page breaks showed up! WOO! Party on! I'm in an awesome mood, cuz I have a Sailor Moon star locket coming to me through eBay! YAYYYYY! Also, it's three days till my birthday! -and Usagi-chan's birthday is tomorrow! Party! -dances- Thanks for reviewin' everyone! -gives cookies-)


	8. A Vision! The Fiery Miko, Rei!

_A Vision! The Fiery Miko, Rei! _

Usaka's alarm clock greeted him. He miserably opened his eyes and stared at the numbers. He had only slept about four hours since he had gone to night classes the night before. It seemed the kids in that class were even more intelligent! It was torture…

He slammed his hand down on it, then threw it across the room. "Damn… too tired…can't… move…"

_GET UP! Time to get up! _Usagi cried.

"Nooo…." He moaned, pulling his blanket over his head.

_YOU-HAVE-TO-GO-TO-SCHOOL! I was never allowed to stay home no matter how bad I wanted to, and I'm not going to let you get away with it! _Usagi yelled. _Besides! We have to go meet with Rei-chan after school today! You don't want to go back to night classes do you! _

"Okay, I get it… I get it…" He murmured, rolling out of bed and hitting the floor. "I'm up… I'm up… Jeez, you used to be like me, so why don't you cut me some slack, huh?"

He stood and let his blanket fall to the floor. He began dressing into a pair of brown jeans and a faded blue t-shirt with gold letters spelling USAKA across the chest. "Man…"

A knock came to his door. "Hm-" He said lazily and trudged to the door, opening it. "Listen, Haru-chan, I'll be ready when-"

There was no one there. He looked down and saw a small carrier cage with a wrapped box lunch on top of it, and a note on top of that. He lifted the note up and opened it.

_**Usaka,**_

**_I thought you might need a little help getting going on your new problems, and while I'm working, I can't be there to help you. I packed you a lunch so that you won't go hungry today, and I've left you a companion that knows about as much about the moon as Usagi-chan. I hope that you can succeed in school, and I believe we'll be meeting up again soon. Keep on the lookout for Kuroyami._**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Ami**_

"Ami-chan is the greatest," He said, picking up the bundle of items and carrying them inside. "I wonder what she's talking about." He set the box lunch and note down and looked inside the box. "Hmm…"

Two eyes looked up at him.

"DAH!" He jumped back, then slowly leaned forward and opened it up.

"Uh!" He cried as a black cat hopped out of the cage and onto the floor, then blinked up at him, the crescent moon shape on her forehead glinting. "Oh… It's a pretty little cat…" He said, squatting down and petting her. "Hey, little kitty!"

The cat stared up at him as if she was going to say something.

_That's my cat! _Usagi exclaimed. _It's Luna! _

"Luna?" He questioned. "Can't Luna talk?" He asked.

"Yes, Luna can talk," Luna said, her gaze flattening.

"YEEP!" He cried, falling backwards. "Wow, you really can talk!"

"Who told you I could talk?" Luna asked, looking a bit enraged, crawling up onto his chest.

"Usagi-chan… She…err--- lives in my head."

"You're joking!" Luna cried.

"Afraid not…" He said, grinning sheepishly. "She's told me all about you guys and your powers and stuff… I had the pleasure of even fighting for her once, and I've already met Ami. I'm going to Rei's temple this afternoon after cram school…"

"-but… You're a boy!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah… heh… For some reason the ginzuishou sealed itself in MY body. Don't ask me why, but I do what I can…You can call me Usaka," He said, raising up and setting her on his dresser. "Nice to meet you…" He smiled sweetly at her.

"Have… we met… before?…" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "I feel like… we've known each other…"

"That's probably just your connection with Usagi-chan," He said, combing his hair.

"Yes… Yes, I suppose…" She said, looking down at the floor in deep thought. "Hop in my bag, hm? You can come with me to cram school, and then we'll go to Rei's."

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to spend hours in that little thing. It's messy too!"

"Well, I won't be able to come back and get you because that would be out of the way," He said. "I do have to walk everywhere, you know."

"Fine, fine," Luna said, a none-too-pleased tone in her voice. "I'm going." She hopped into the bag as soon as he placed his box lunch within the bottom of it. "I feel so foolish," She muttered as he closed it, leaving plenty of holes for air to come in.

Another knock pounded on the door.

He opened it, slipping his bag over his shoulder. "Good morning, Haru-chan!" He said, beaming at her.

"I'm still mad at you," She said, not returning the smile.

"I figured…" He mumbled, pouting slightly.

Haru started down the steps, and Usaka followed. "Listen," He said. "She's not my girlfriend or anything. She's just my tutor."

"The gods themselves couldn't teach you anything," Haru said flatly.

"That's probably true…" He said. "-but Ami-chan is a doctor…. AND she's married… ANNNDDD….. Why do you care anyways?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"HUH!" Her whole face went red. "I--- I don't! It's just that… um… I thought you were… um… uh…."

"Is there… something you need to say to me, Haru-chan?" He asked innocently.

"U…. Usaka-kun?…" She asked, glancing slightly over her shoulder.

"Yes?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"I…"

"Yes?…"

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"We're…"

"Yes!"

"We're going to miss the bus. Let's go," She said, continuing down the steps.

He sighed dejectedly and followed. "Why must women be so complicated…?"

-

Usaka was sitting, halfway listening to Naru's lecture, halfway going over the new information he had learned about the Kuroyami for the umpteenth time.

**_Man… It seems that no matter how hard I think, I can't seem to get beyond what I already know… Why can't I take the information I've grasped and go farther with it! AHHGH! It must be because stuff doesn't sink in! _**

Suddenly, it hit him.

**_Ah, no duh! Luna!_**

He grabbed his bag and sat it in his lap, flipping it open. "Hey…" He whispered. "Hey, Luna… are you awake?…"

She gave a cat yawn, her large eyes blinking up at him. "What do you want?…" She whispered. "-and why are we whispering…?"

"I'm in class-"

"What! You are too much like Usagi!"

"SHH!"

_That was mean, Luna,_ Usagi pouted.

"What do you want?" Luna asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me figure out more about the enemy."

"Well, maybe you're not exactly like Usagi. Usagi would probably ask me for food or something."

_Mean, mean, mean! _Usagi whined.

"Well, let's begin with what we know," Luna said.

"Well, they steal beautiful spirit crystals and eat them to gain power, and they're looking for a certain one that will help them rule the universe," Usaka said, leaning close to the bag. "All villains want to rule the universe, right?"

"I… I suppose… or destroy it…" Luna muttered.

"So-"

"USAKA!"

"MEEP!" He cried, glancing up.

"Are you sneaking food in my class again!" Naru asked, looking none to pleased.

"NO, OSAKA-SENSEI!" He squeaked, terrified.

"Then what are you doing with your face down in the bag like that!"

"I was… um… getting a text book!" He lied.

"You mean the one that's out on your desk?" Naru said, pointing at it.

"Heh? Oh, well… heh-heh… imagine that…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled.

_You…idiot…_Usagi muttered. _Was I this stupid in school too?…Yeah…I was…_

Naru grabbed hold of his bag. "Hand it over. I'm confiscating this," She said while Usaka yanked it back in his direction.

"No way! It's mine!" He cried. "My lunch is in there!"

"So you were sneaking food!"

"No! NO! I wasn't! It's in there, but I haven't eaten any of it, honest!" He pulled harder, but he just didn't have the arm strength that Naru had… and that of course was making him even more vulnerable in front of his peers.

"I order you to give me that bag!" Naru yelled angrily, and Usaka lost his grip and fell out of his chair while everyone around him laughed. He blushed in humiliation and looked at the floor.

Haru got out of her chair and put her hand on his shoulder and the other around his left arm, trying to help him up.

Naru glared at him, then flipped open the bag.

"YEEEK!" She cried, falling backwards as Luna jumped out and onto the desk.

"Oh, man…" Usaka murmured. "Now I'm REALLY in trouble…"

"Usaka! This cat came out of your bag!" Naru exclaimed, looking frazzled.

"Um… wow. Who would have thought there was a cat in there…" He said.

_Give up. There's no WAY you can make up a lie for this one, _Usagi said. _I've tried to with all sorts of things, but I've never had to make an excuse like this. _

"Did you hide that poor animal in there!" Haru cried, covering her mouth.

"Heh-heh… well… I guess the cat's out of the bag… in literal terms, huh…" He said, grinning worriedly.

Naru placed her hand to her forehead. "Just… take the rest of the day off, Usaka…"

"-but, the test-"

"Get out of my classroom… please…" She said. She sounded exasperated.

He stood, blushing even deeper in embarrassment and took his bag from the teacher. Luna hopped in it gently, and Usaka walked out of the classroom.

-

Walking down the hall, he could still hear people laughing, and he fought back tears as he watched the image of his feet blur.

**_I knew it was stupid… but I did it anyways… Why can't I ever do anything right! _**He sniffled and shut his eyes as two small streams made their way down his cheeks. **_I feel so humiliated… _**His shoulders began shaking, and he gritted his teeth. **_Why me? Why am I such a stupid kid? Why am I crying? I'm such a crybaby…No wonder I don't have a girlfriend…No wonder I'm such a loser… _**

_Oh…cheer up! _Usagi said comfortingly. _You know that's not you at all! You're one of the best people I know, and you're my friend! Please, if anything counts, that has to… for something… You're a wonderful person with a beautiful spirit, Usaka-kun! Don't torture yourself with those thoughts…because… _She was starting to tear up too. _I'm… I am counting on you! _

Usaka opened his eyes and blushed slightly. "U… Usagi-chan…" He wiped his cheeks with the palm of his hand and smiled slightly. "Thank you… Usagi-chan…"

_I mean it though, Usaka-kun. You don't have to thank me,_ She said cheerfully.

"I don't know what I ever did without you sometimes, Usagi-chan… I mean, I really am starting to----" His eyes widened, his cheeks flushing.

"Starting to what?"

"…nothing," He said, then rushed out of the building.

Haru's head peeked out of the classroom. "Who's… Usagi-chan?…"

-

Usaka hurried down the sidewalk in the direction of Rei's temple, following the directions as Usagi dished them out. After all, he had nowhere else to go now. He just hoped Naru would let him back in. Of course, Haru would probably convince her of that.

Soon enough, the city was gone, and he was headed up the stone steps.

Luna's head popped out of the back of the bag. "I really am sorry about what happened back there," She said.

"It's okay, Luna… It gives me some free time… and I would have failed that test anyways…" Even though he was smiling, his eyes still seemed a little sad.

Luna looked guiltily back in the bag. "Do… you want your lunch?…"

"In a minute," He said, gasping slightly as he finished his run up the steps and wiped his brow. "Man… I wish I had enough money for a car…What am I saying? I don't even have enough money for food…"

Luna watched him rather sadly, still feeling responsible for the incident that had taken place.

"Let's eat that lunch now, shall we?" He said, setting the bag down on the ground. "It doesn't look like Rei-chan is here. REI-CHAN!"

Silence.

Luna hopped on the ground next to the bag, and he pulled out the box lunch, unwrapping the cloth around it. "Ooh, it smells so good," He said, drooling slightly.

The bushes rustled slightly.

"Say aaah!" He cried cheerfully, holding a shrimp out to Luna. Luna opened her mouth gleefully.

"I sense a presence… a strange presence…"

He looked up as he popped the shrimp into Luna's mouth, one hanging out of his own. He swallowed quickly. "Did you hear something?"

"Mrow?" Luna asked, licking her lips.

"It must be one of them…"

Usaka glanced around nervously. "Uh…"

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai and zen! Akuryou Taisan!"

"HUH!" He turned around as a white scroll attached itself to his forehead. "What in the-DAAAH!" It felt as if he had just grabbed an electric line. He dropped to the ground, blue running over his nose. "Ow… pain…"

"I've gotten you, EVIL SPIRIT!" A woman's voice yelled as she emerged from the bushes.

"I uh… think you missed…" Usaka muttered. "I'm no evil spirit…"

"AH!" She cried, covering her mouth. "-but I sensed a strange presence!"

"Yeah…that part was probably Usagi-chan or Luna… Can you get this thing off my face? I can't exactly move right now…"

The paper was ripped off of his forehead, and after a few moments, he rocked back into a sitting position.

The woman kneeled down in front of him. "I am SO sorry," She said. "I've just been a bit paranoid lately.

He looked up into her youthful face, her wild violet eyes glinting at him. She had long, raven-colored hair pulled back at the nape of her neck, and she was dressed like a miko.

"Are you… Rei?" He asked. **_Are they all beautiful? _**

_What part of "pretty soldier in a sailor suit" didn't you get? You're not crushing on her too, are you? _

**_No way, I'm not falling for that again… _**He said to himself.

"Yes, I am Rei. Have you been looking for the head priestess here?"

"Huh? No… Well, yeah, but not for that reason," He said. "See-"

"Good afternoon, Rei," Luna said.

"Luna! Don't talk in front of people like that!" Rei cried, stunned.

"I already know she talks," Usaka said. "Usagi-chan told me."

"E…excuse me?" Rei looked at him in pure shock.

"Usagi-chan… You remember her, don't you?… Sailor Mars?"

She pulled out another anti-evil scroll. "Who are you?" She commanded.

"PUT THAT THING AWAY! I'll explain everything! My name is Usaka. Usagi lives inside my mind."

Rei stared at him. "Go on…"

-

"So… in a sense, you ARE Usagi-chan," Rei said, as the two walked a circle around the temple with Luna at their heels.

"You could say that… I mean, I'm my own person, but we're also connected somehow," He said, running his fingers through his hair. "I came to talk to you about these enemies that have been attacking. Ami-chan said that you probably knew more about them then she did, since you're a physic."

"Well…" Rei said, leaning back against the wall. "In my fire readings lately… I keep seeing this bright white light… I think it's the crystal that the Kuroyami are after…The atmosphere in my vision seems familiar like we've been there before. I only just recently started having my visions clear enough to see the earth in the background. It's very likely that we're all on the moon."

"Is Usagi-chan there!" He cried suddenly, recalling something from his past. "Is she holding a long, white staff?"

"I don't think so…" Rei said, "I'll have to look into it, I suppose. Why?"

"I… I had a dream about that… a-and I dreamed about that white light too!" Usaka exclaimed, tightening his fists and staring determinedly into her eyes. "It had to be! There's no other thing it could have been!"

Rei stared back into his eyes. "Come with me… I want to see if the fire readings and your mind make a connection…" She said.

-

Rei sat on one side of the burning fire, and Usaka faced it from the opposite side.

"So, what are you doing again?" Usaka asked, leaning to the left to see her.

"I'm going to try to make a connection. Sit still, close your eyes, and try to clear your mind of thought," Rei said.

Luna cocked her head to the side. "Rei, do you believe that you'll get more information this way?"

"I sure hope so," Rei said, shutting her eyes and holding her hands into position.

Only the crackling flames sounded throughout the room for a full minute.

Then the words from Rei's lips entered Usaka's mind. "Rin… pyou… tou… sha… kai… jin… retsu… zai… ZEN!"

"AH!" He cried as he felt a sudden burning sensation in his forehead.

People were sweeping past him in a rush, and he could hear them screaming in terror. There was a darkness zooming in over the horizon towards him.

"Hope…" He whispered, and a bright light engulfed the entire scene. Pain was surging through him, and he could see the darkness consuming him from his legs up. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he screamed until the light was completely hidden by the darkness.

He heard a voice… Usagi's voice… she had screamed out something… "ENDYMION-SAMA!" and he knew… he… knew… what had just happened…

Rei shook him. "USAKA! USAKA!"

His eyes flew open and stared at her blankly. There was no sparkle. They were dim… and suddenly…

Two tears slipped down each of his cheeks.

"U… Usaka?…" Rei questioned, touching his shoulders.

His eyes slipped closed again, and he collapsed into her lap.

_USAKA-KUN! _Usagi cried worriedly.


	9. A Dream, A Fight!

_A Dream, A Fight!_

A cool cloth dabbed Usaka's forehead, and he opened his eyes at the feel of it. "Oh…" He whispered. "Rei-san…" A weak smile came across his face.

"Are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

"I… I was lost in my dream…" He pushed himself up on the futon Rei had laid him down on. "Did you carry me here?"

"You're not very heavy," Rei said, smiling.

"Ouch, that one hurt a little," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Usagi-chan, are you here?"

_Yes, but why did you faint like that! I've been so worried about you! _

"I'm sorry…" He said, smiling sheepishly. "I really don't even remember what I saw to tell you the truth."

"It was too fizzled," Rei said. "I couldn't get a clear sight from as far away as I was. The fire was practically going crazy too, and I couldn't hold my concentration."

"Too bad…" Usaka said. "-but it didn't really make a difference because it wasn't the same dream I had anyways…"

"Do you need anything?" Rei asked.

"Some… some water would be nice," He said, smiling innocently at her. "I'm feeling a bit dehydrated."

"Sure, I'll be right back," Rei said, standing. "You just wait here." She closed the shoji of her temple, and her silhouette walked away.

Usaka laid back down and stared at the ceiling. "I… remember something…"

_What? You do? What do you remember?_

"It was a word… Hope…"

_Hope?_ Usagi questioned. _Maybe it has something to do with Chibi-Chibi! She was called the light of hope._

"I don't think so… Chibi-Chibi… doesn't really ring a bell to me. I probably would have thought of it when you mentioned her in your story had she had anything to do with it."

_-but you hadn't had any dreams at the time. _

"That's true, but still…" He sat for a moment, thinking. "What about-"

Rei returned with a glass of water.

"Thank you," Usaka said, taking it. He sipped the cool water and let it slip smoothly down his throat. "This is really good and cold. This didn't come out of a faucet, did it?"

"No, water is better from a well. I have one outside. The best water comes from a well, I think. It's always chilled, and it just seems to be cleaner somehow," Rei said, sitting down next to him.

"I agree with you," Usaka said, smiling. "I feel better now."

"Still…" Rei said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Do you have an illness or something? It's really not normal to pass out like that."

"There was probably too much going through my head at one time. I couldn't handle it all. I mean, I've been a bit stressed over my schoolwork lately, and I need a job-- and---"

"I really am really, REALLY sorry about all of that," Luna said.

"No problem, Luna," Usaka said, petting her. "I mean, it's not as if I haven't gotten in worse trouble. I don't think I'm learning anything anyways."

"Don't you study?" Rei asked.

"Of course I do. I study very hard, but nothing ever sinks in… It's actually a kind of dream of mine to make it into a good college and make something of myself. I want to be someone that my friends will be proud of… something I would be proud of… but no matter how hard I try, it doesn't work…"

"Maybe you're trying to hard?" Luna suggested.

"No chance," Usaka said. "Trust me, I've slacked off, and my grades dropped. I didn't even know they could get lower… Jeez, I barely made it through high school… but then again, I was made fun of for being the skinny kid, but that's another story."

"Sounds like you've had a pretty rough education," Rei said. "If it helps, Usagi wasn't exactly you're A + student either."

_HEY! SHUT UP, REI!_ Usagi yelled. Usaka laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well… I'm going to try to get some help," Usaka said. "Ami said that she would try to help me."

Rei smiled, but her smile faded quickly. "Something's wrong…" She muttered, standing.

"Kuroyami?" Usaka asked, standing too.

"Let's go," Luna said, and the three rushed out of the temple and into the yard.

-

It was almost silent in the yard. Only the sound of the wind brushing through the trees echoed upon the air, making it feel very tense and heavy.

"Where is it?" Usaka whispered, as if someone was spying on them.

Rei's eyes traveled along the yard, and she walked in a few random directions. She started walking in the direction of the well.

"Over there?" Usaka asked nervously as Rei reached out towards the well.

"I'm not sure. My powers seem to be jumbled. I think I need to rest. Your dream over-rode my psychic abilities, but I think…"

Her palm touched the side of the well.

Silence.

"Guess you were wrong," Usaka said innocently.

…but she was not wrong…He had jinxed it. Oh, how he'd jinxed it indeed.

Suddenly, the well glowed, and the water went flying into the air, sending bricks shooting across the lawn at high speed. Usaka and Rei dropped to their knees to avoid being hit and only stood again when all the bricks were gone. The water spun in circle after circle, then formed into the shape of an adult woman.

He, Luna, and Rei all gasped in unison.

"Kuroyami!" Rei yelled.

"Let's transform now!" Usaka replied.

"GO!" Luna exclaimed.

The monster finished her own transformation. She was see-through with a red bathing suit and a bucket on her head. Her golden eyes glared menacingly at them, and a fanged smirk was placed upon her gray lips. "AQUARA!" She shouted in more of a gurgled hiss then a voice.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!" Rei yelled, not wasting any time, holding her staff into the air.

Usaka prepared himself to transform as well, ready to summon Usagi to the surface. "Eternal Moon Power, Make-"

Before he finished, however, he was suddenly bombarded with freezing cold water. It hit him so hard that every bit of air slipped from his lungs and was replaced with all but what he needed inside of them. He tried to cough, but it was to no avail. He was completely under, locked within a cube of water that was trying to be his grave.

He was floating for what seemed to be hours, even though it had only been minutes or maybe even seconds, and he had become numb from the icy water, his chest in great pain since he had no air.** _No… I have to get out… I can't breathe…_** He knew he couldn't speak out loud, but for a very last hope he prayed someone could hear his thoughts.

_Usaka!_ Usagi's voice seemed far, distant. He couldn't grasp her presence, and it was quickly traveling farther and farther away. He couldn't even think her name anymore. Nothing was reaching his brain correctly.

His vision began to blur and sway. **_I need help… SOMEONE HELP ME!_**

A burning sensation in the middle of his chest drew his attention away from his current position. At first it seemed impossible, but he almost felt as though he could breathe again. He looked down and saw a bright, white light beginning to emanate from him. It made him feel safe, warm… alive. His hands slowly lifted themselves towards his chest to see just what it was that was saving his life.

The water collapsed as if it had never been, and he found himself choking and sputtering on the ground. The light was no longer glowing in his chest, and there was no evidence of it ever even being there. He quickly concluded that it had to of been Usagi trying to save him.

"Are you all right?" Sailor Mars asked, looking at him frantically.

"Yeah," He coughed, looking up at her. She would never know just how grateful he was for saving him. "I'm okay…"

"Burning Mandala!" Rei cried, blasting Aquara back.

Aquara countered with a stream of water towards Rei. She jumped and dodged, but only after she moved did she realize that it left Usaka wide open for attack.

"Usaka!" Rei covered her mouth.

"Eternal Moon, Make-up!" Usaka yelled, transforming.

"Flame Sniper!" Rei shot Aquara before she could hurt Usaka in mid-transformation.

As Aquara recovered, Sailor Moon appeared. "I'm ready now, Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon said, smiling at her.

"You can do it, Sailor Moon!" Rei cried out.

She held out her tier. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Aquara looked up. "Wha--!"

She jumped out of the way.

"MEEP!" Usagi cried. "I MISSED! I can't believe I missed! That's terrible! I swore I had that SHOOOOTTTTT!"

"Oh, no!" Luna exclaimed. "Sailor Moon!"

She jumped in front of her, and the moon on her forehead lit up.

"Luna, what're you doing!" Usagi cried.

The monster stared into the light, and it seemed as if the life vanished from her eyes.

"I can't hold this for very long, Sailor Moon! Try it again! Do it now!"

Rei held up one of her anti-evil scrolls. "FIRE SOUL BIRD!" She hit Aquara full on, and Usagi lifted her tier once more.

"SILVER… MOON CRYSTAL… POWER KISS!" She screamed, and the enemy had been hit.

"NOOO!" She cried as she vanished, and Luna laid down in exhaustion.

"Phew…" She said.

"Are you okay, Sailor Moon?" Rei asked, running up to her.

"Doing great," She said, smiling. "You?"

She looked at Usagi with the happiest look in her eyes. "I don't think I've been so happy in awhile."

Usagi smiled back at her. "Good to be back, Rei!"

(A/N: Okay… This is kind of a filler chapter, but I had to put it up so I could get back on track. I'll be working on this story a lot more. It had slumped for awhile, but now I can get where I'm going with it. Thanks for sticking with me, guys! I love you all!)


	10. Makoto's Entrance!

_Makoto's Entrance!_

Morning arrived all too early. Usaka had spent the rest of the day at Rei's house, trying to figure out his dream, but nothing would even come through. All night, he had sat in his room with Luna working to tutor him on his subjects, but once again, his mind was a blank. He managed to get to bed around two or two thirty, and the alarm seemed to ring as soon as he had laid down.

"Man…" He whispered, rolling over and covering his head with his blanket.

"You have to get to school, Usaka," Luna said, staring at him from her spot on the dresser. She felt sorry for him.

"I'm so tired…" He mumbled, rolling out onto the floor and laying there a moment or two. Finally, he rose and stretched.

He heard a knock on the door as he pulled on his jeans.

"Who's there?" He asked in a mumble.

"It's Rei."

He walked to the door and threw it open, rubbing his eye with his fist. "Mornin', Rei…" He muttered.

"I was about to go to the grocery store this morning, and I remembered what you said about your school work," Rei said, shoving a binder into his arms.

"What's this?" He asked, blinking innocently.

"Notes. I took them when I went through high school and college. They're all organized by subject, and I've even got a table of contents for each lesson in there. I think they'll help you a lot."

"Oh, wow! Thank you, Rei-chan! You're the greatest!"

She beamed at him.

Haru stepped out of her room and turned towards Usaka's doorway, then gasped.

"Don't be late!" Rei chimed, heading off down the hall.

"I won't! I promise!" Usaka replied, going back inside.

**_Oh, no! Who is that girl! She couldn't be… USAKA-KUN'S GIRLFRIEND!_ **She thought, imagining the two of them embracing in a pose suited only for the cover of a romance novel.

**_'Oh, Usaka, I love you,'_ **Imaginary Rei said.

**_'Be mine, oh, mysterious, raven-haired goddess,'_ **Imaginary Usaka said.

"NO! NO, NO, NO!" Haru cried. "I've got to be imagining things!"

To some extent, yeah, she was.

"I can't just… ask him, can I?" She wondered. "I just--"

Usaka's door banged open, and he rushed out, fully clothed with his bag over his shoulder.

"USAKA-KUN!" She yelped, but he was already headed down the stairs, staring at his watch.

"Can't be late, can't be late, can't be late, can't be late…" He said quickly to himself until it all mashed into one word (It was amazing how he made it down the stairs in one piece).

He pulled on his shoes in a flash and burst out the glass doors. "Can't… be… GAAAH!"

The bus sped off down the road. "NO! NO, NO! COME BACK!" He fell onto his face (ah, the stair fall was delayed). "Stupid bus… What's a superhero gotta do to get to school on time around here?"

_Well, technically, I'm the superhero,_ Usagi said. _I feel your pain though. I could never get to school on time either._

"I guess I'm hoofing it," He mumbled, getting to his feet and taking off down the street.

Haru burst out the door and stared out at the street. "Stupid bus… What's a girl gotta do to get to school on time around here!"

-

"I'm… never… gonna… make it…" Usaka panted. "I feel… weak… tired… fading…" He fell over.

_You need to get more sleep,_ Usagi told him. _Poor thing._

"Yeah… you mean poor as in pathetic or poor as in broke?"

_A bit of both unfortunately._

"I just need to get my energy back. Maybe some food?" He lifted his head, and, as if the heavens smiled down on him, right across the street was a little bakery. "I love it when stuff like that happens." Regaining strength, he practically leaped across the street and into the shop.

"I hope I have enough money for this," He said to himself, taking in the warmness of the air and the sweet-smelling scents that lingered upon it.

"Hello," A voice said as the one who owned it exited the kitchen.

"Uh… Hi…" Usaka mumbled, raising and lowering his fingers in a waving manner that only a two-year-old would do.

"Welcome!" The woman said proudly.

Immediately Usaka noticed her height. She was older than him, he could tell, but very beautiful. Her brown hair had been lazily tied back at the nape of her neck, and two strands tumbled down in front of her ears. Her green eyes sparkled and brought out her features, slightly flushed from working in the heat. She wore a green dress with a frilly, sugar-pink apron with the word LOVE written on the bottom in red letters.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I need something to eat…" Usaka moaned, leaning on the counter. "I'm already late for school, and I don't think I can go on…"

_That's…_ Usagi whispered.

Usaka laid what little bit of money he had left onto the counter. "What can I get for this?"

_Hey! HEY! I know who that is!_ Usagi cried. _That's… MAKO-CHAN!_

"Mako-chan?" Usaka asked aloud. "Who is-"

"Huh?" The woman lifted her head from behind a glass counter, holding a tasty looking muffin in her hand. "Did someone call me?"

"Oh, that's Mako-chan…" Usaka mumbled. "Who's that?"

_She's one of us! Makoto! Sailor Jupiter!_

"What? Really?"

"Um… sir? I don't know if you realize this… but you're talking to yourself," Makoto said nervously, setting the muffin on the counter.

Usaka jumped, then blushed in embarrassment. **_I've got to stop doing that!_** "No! I was-"

The bell on the door rang, catching his attention. He turned around and gasped.

"That's…" He whispered.

"Oh, Mamoru, hi!" Makoto chimed, waving.

Usagi was silent, and Usaka couldn't exactly blame her. There he was, her prince, standing in the doorway, dressed for work at god-knew-where, left hand in his pocket.

He pulled off his sunglasses with his right hand and put them in his coat, then approached. "Everything smells good," He commented.

"Mamo…" Usaka muttered, staring up at him.

Mamoru glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Have we met before?"

"Ah… on the street!" Usaka yelped. **_I should have said something about Usagi!_**

_Tell him who we are!_ Usagi cried.

"Are you going to take the muffin or not?" Makoto asked, waving it in front of Usaka.

Usaka was still staring at Mamoru. "Mamoru… Hey, I need to tell you something! It's important!"

"Usaka-kun! You didn't make the bus!"

He turned toward the door, spotting Haru. "Ah-wait-" He yelled as Makoto placed the muffin in his hand. Haru was dragging him out.

"We're going to be late!"

"NOOOO! I have to talk to Mamo-chan!"

She dragged him toward the door, and he looked back.

"MAMORU, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! It's… about!"

The door shut.

Haru had dragged him a few more feet, kicking and screaming, and he'd watched Mamoru get into his car and drive off.

"DAMN IT!" Usaka shouted, ripping his wrist away from her. "I WAS TRYING TO TALK TO HIM, HARU!"

"Usaka! We're already late as it is! You can't be tardy again or they'll kick you out!" Haru explained.

"I'm DROPPING OUT!" He shouted.

Silence.

**_Why did I say that? _**He asked himself. **_That came so suddenly… do I really want to drop out?_**

"D…drop out? B…but why?" Haru asked, sounding almost hurt. Why wouldn't she be? She'd gone to cram school classes with him, not because she needed to, but because he didn't want to go in where he didn't know anyone…

"I…" He sighed. "I have other responsibilities I have to take care of. I… Haru… I have no money. I have no food! If I keep this up, I'll never make it in life!"

"Usaka-kun! If you need money, I can-"

"NO, Haru," He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Haru… I need to get a job. I can't just live off of other people and expect to get by, okay?" He lowered his eyes and looked away. "Maybe you'd better just… go…"

"But…"

"Leave me alone. You put me in a bad mood," He turned away, shoving his hands in his pockets.

**_I'm not normally mean like this… What's wrong with me? Am I this stressed out? I… I just need some time to think! I can't think right now!_** He turned around to find that Haru was gone.

His shoulders slumped a bit, and he bit into his muffin. "Great… Well, I guess those notes Rei gave me are useless now…" He said sardonically.

_Now what? She probably won't be happy with you,_ Usagi stated.

"Forget it," He replied irritably. "She's never satisfied with me anymore…"

Usagi pouted a bit.

"I'm going to talk to Makoto-san," Usaka decided. "Maybe she knows where Mamoru lives, and even if she doesn't, we'll need her help in this battle against evil."

-

"MAKO-CHAN!" Usaka shouted, slamming the door back open.

"E…eh?" Makoto blinked, somewhat disturbed with his appearance. "Mako-chan… sir, we're not that familiar…"

"Yes! YES, WE ARE!" He exclaimed, taking her shoulders by leaning over the counter.

"HANDS OFF!"

Somehow, Usaka found himself on his back with her over him, holding to his arm with her other hand placed firmly on his chest.

"You… you flipped me! You freakin' attacked me!" Usaka yelled, horrified. "You could have killed me!"

Makoto got up, obviously ashamed, but still stern. "W…well, I get a little out of control if you act like that. I'm going to call the cops on you."

"It's not that big a deal… but it's obvious that you kick more butt than the other senshi, Mercury and Mars," He said simply, getting to his feet. "Right, Jupiter?" He smiled and winked at her.

She stumbled back against the counter. "You… You must be one of them! The enemy! I knew I'd be discovered!" She pulled her transformation staff from her apron, ready to transform.

"NO!" Usaka waved his hands in a panic. "Trust me, I'm not!"

"Then who are you?" She shouted, lifting the staff into the air.

**_She's horrifying when she's mad! I'm afraid, Usagi! _**

"Mako-chan!…" His voice changed tone if only for a minute, and the remnants of Usagi were translucent over him. "DON'T!"

Makoto froze. "U… Usagi-chan?"

Usaka returned to normal, feeling slightly woozy from the sudden switch back and forth. He'd never been halfway in and out of his mind before… "Yeah…" He nodded. "Sort of… It's a long story, kinda… I need to explain."

And so he did, in enough detail to make the story clear. He of course did his best to skip over the embarrassing experiences, particularly the one where he was in Usagi's body, but still covered the story if only very vaguely.

Makoto and he had sat down at a table for his tale, and when it was over, he laid his head down. "Man… Things just keep getting more and more screwed up because of me… but I need your help, Mako-chan."

"Trust me, I've already been fighting them," She said bitterly, looking away. Usaka looked up at here from his spot on the table.

**_There's some sadness in her eyes…_**

She turned back. "Of course I'll help you out. Usagi-chan is and always will be our leader, right?" She smiled.

**_Even her smile has that sadness… I wonder what could have happened to her? Was she always like this, Usagi-chan?_**

_Not always…I don't think we should ask her right now…_

**_Me neither…_**

"Well, I'm happy to have you on board," Usaka beamed, shaking her hand. "Maybe now I can get free breakfast?"

"Nope!"

"GAH!" He fell over. "Oh, the pain…"

"I will give you a job though. I can't talk to Mamoru for you, but he comes in here every so often, and you can speak to him then. It's not my job to explain to him that his girlfriend is a boy."

"I'm not Usagi!" Usaka exclaimed, blushing heavily. "Her spirit is inside me! I'm not Mamo-chan's girlfriend!"

"Mamo-chan?" Makoto chuckled.

"NO! I meant Mamoru! Usagi-chan calls him Mamo-chan, so that's why I called him that!"

"Your face is bright red!" Makoto laughed. Usagi was laughing too.

"Shut up! I hate you all!" Usaka sobbed.

(A/N: Yeah, I know. It's been a LONG time. I've been extremely busy, so I'm really sorry, but I'll try to update more often… I feel like I say that every time I update a story now…)


End file.
